Finding Konomi
by Radiance Within
Summary: Konomi's not really sure where she fits into life's complexity. Throw in a certain red-headed tensai by the name of Marui Bunta, some over-obsessed fangirls, an odd group of friends and Konomi just might be able to find herself again.
1. Chapter 1: Marui Bunta?

**Summary: **Konomi Ritsu was one of the luckiest girls in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku; she felt no infatuation towards the tennis regulars. However, many of her close friends, ever since meeting the regulars, had instantly been "in love". Unfortunately, they were always rejected of their confessions and who else can Konomi be, than that of a heart-fixer?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.**

* * *

Konomi sighed as she saw yet another heartbroken girl be rejected by Class B's third year Marui Bunta. To her right side was one of her friends, Rika Kimura who was also rejected by the particular regular just two days ago. Rika had claimed to be fine, but her red eyes and constantly messy hair showed that she was exactly the opposite.

Most of Class B's female population had always tried to win the hearts of Niou Masaharu and Marui Bunta; they were one of the most popular guys of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Rika sniffed and commented, "That's what she gets for confessing to Marui. He's nothing but - !" Just as Konomi was about to comfort Rika, the "heartbroken" girl began weeping loudly once more.

Konomi cringed but she felt exceedingly sorry for all her friends who have been denied. Rika wasn't the only one who been rejected. Chikako had confessed to Yaguu Hiroshi and Tsukiko had confessed to Niou Masaharu; both had met the same fate as Rika. Konomi had always been the ones to fix their hearts; she had to cancel her ballet practice just so that she could spend time with her friends.

Most of the times they spent together weren't at all that much fun. Her friends would always cry, or vent. Konomi, of course, did not have the heart to tell them to stop. It was just one of the reasons some of her friends took advantage of Konomi. The girl put her friends' life before hers, therefore sometimes not making any decisions for herself sometimes. She was innocent and can be considered equal to naive.

Konomi patted Rika on the back, knowing that it did not make that much of a difference. She looked over to the uninterested girls who were chatting as if half of the girls in their class did not exist. Konomi knew those girls; they had always appeared cool and uncaring of the others. Tanaka Yoshida, Ranawa Ikeda, and Kiseki Shimizu.

Tanaka was a dignified girl with an ice-cold stare. The class nicknamed her Ice Princess. She had dark brown hair, and cool blue eyes; her mouth was set in a thin curving line as she spared not a single glance to the sniffing girls crowding the regular's table.

Ranawa Ikeda was a tall and mature girl who is always seen with her journal. Nobody dared touch it, nor contemplate to read it. She barely spoke during classes, but was considered as a highly intelligent student as she had gotten 2nd only to Yanagi Renji last year. She had curly black hair and uninterested dark eyes.

Kiseki Shimizu was the friendliest out of the three; she laughed and got along with the rest of the class. She had mellow brown hair, the color of autumn leaves, and cheerful green eyes. She always carried a book with her, and seemed to be quite oblivious to most of the school drama.

One of them, Tanaka, shot a curious stare at Konomi and much to the girl's surprise, smiled apologetically.

The bell rang for the start of class, and all the students promptly took their seats. First period is Music (1), and Konomi sat down flinching, getting ready for Rika's wailing attempt to sing.

* * *

The lunch bell had just rung and most of the students excitedly stood up and began to stretch their legs by walking to their friend's desk. Rika, Chikako, and Tsukiko barely made a single move so Konomi did not either. They sat solemnly, not even gazing at each other. Konomi wanted to sigh, she wanted to tell them to move on, she wanted to tell them that this kind of stupidity irritated her, but she did not dare.

She merely sat in silence as she heard Marui Bunta's chair scrape through the floor, accompanied by that of Niou Masaharu's as both headed out the door, not sparing a single look at the solemn girls behind them.

Konomi took a look over Tanaka, Ranawa, and Kiseki. They were chatting silently, as Ranawa began to stand and swung her bag around her shoulders. Kiseki immediately stood up as well, as Tanaka looked up at them and gave them a hand motion. Konomi did not mean to eavesdrop, but she heard, "I'll be there in a second."

Tanaka's desk was extremely messy, Konomi observed. It was full of crumpled paper, uncountable pencils, and general junk. As Kiseki and Ranawa headed out, Tanaka began looking through her desk, probably trying to find something. As Tanaka found a piece of paper that she was obviously looking for, she stuffed it inside her bag and swung it heavily around her shoulders.

Although she clearly wasn't aware of it, a book fell out of Tanaka's bag as she started heading out the door and into the school hallways. Konomi took a fleeting glance at Tanaka's back as her eyes fell towards the book that had dropped. Konomi stood up, her long chocolate brown hair clutching at her shaking elbows and began to take the book off the floor.

Konomi examined it closely. It was called _Enna Burning _by an American author _Shannon Hale (2). _Unaware that her friends were looking at her curiously, Konomi began to run out the door, holding her own bento tightly and into the hallways - looking for Tanaka Yoshida. Konomi saw Tanaka rounding the corner, and down the school stairs.

Konomi did not want to run through the hallways, as it was forbidden to do so (yet of course, many students still did) so she just brisk-walked towards Tanaka's retreating back.

Tanaka had went down the stairs, out the school's front doors and was heading into the school gardens. No longer at school hallways, Konomi sprinted towards the long-legged girl, her footsteps heavy on the concrete. Tanaka turned, finally aware that Konomi was following her.

They faced each other; Konomi panting heavily, the book tightly clutched in one hand, the other busy making sure that her bento was covered and Tanaka, her usual calm face interrupted with a questioning expression.

"Yoshida-san," Konomi formally said, "You dropped your book in class." She handed Tanaka the red-colored book as the owner looked at it then back at Konomi.

"Thank you, Ritsu-san," Tanaka took the book from Konomi and buried it deep inside her school-bag. The sound of laughter carried from the school gardens to the two's position. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

Konomi must have given Tanaka a very questioning glance for the taller girl jerked her thumb to the direction of the noise. "Since you haven't eaten lunch yet, you should come join us."

Konomi's eyes widened at the thought. She stared at Tanaka for a couple seconds before composing herself and refusing politely, "I'm sorry. I can't, but it's very nice of you to invite me. I think my friends are waiting for me. Thank you very much." Konomi bowed her head, before heading quickly towards the school doors.

It seemed unreal that Tanaka would easily invite her to eat lunch with her group of friends. It could have been a practical joke if anyone other than Tanaka Yoshida said so. But even still, Konomi refused. She knew what kind of rumors would abound if her friends were to know who she had eaten lunch with.

* * *

Tanaka, Ranawa, and Kiseki had their own personal group. Their group wasn't as famed nor as liked as the Rikkaidai Tennis Club; quite frankly, their group wasn't an official club at all. They just seemed to be as close as family, even though it was obvious that they weren't. They ate lunch together, hanged out with only each other, and seemed to only get along with each other.

Their particular group consisted of five ninth graders and a lone eighth grader. Most were known for academic, athletic, or extracurricular excellence. Much of the female population in Rikkai thought them as snobs, while the other clubs (such as the tennis club) did not pay attention to them at all.

Konomi's friends, being the typical schoolgirls that they were, also thought of that group as stuck-up and snobby. Obviously Rika, Tsukiko, and Chikako have not actually spoken to any of them before lest they would acknowledge the fact that Tanaka Yoshida or any of her friends were not at all like the rumors say.

As Konomi walked through the silent first floor of Rikkaidai, looking downwards at her feet, she bumped into a light figure that seemed to be startled as well. A simple glance at the pinkish red hair and the trademark green apple bubblegum took Konomi into a fright. She had just bumped into Marui Bunta a.k.a. Rika's crush, self-proclaimed tennis genius, sweetheart of Rikkai.

He had looked just as dazed as she, but had shook out of his own trance at the sight of her. His eyes widened, the reason unknown to Konomi.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Bunta inclined his head politely before looking up, "Ritsu-san, right?"

Konomi turned, just to see if he was talking to another Ritsu-san, before realizing just how stupid she must have looked right there. As she turned and answered him, her face reddened with embarrassment. "That's me." Her voice squeaked like a mouse.

His forehead creased slightly in confusion before his mouth curved into a smile. "You're a friend of um...Kimomi-san?"

For a second the name did not register in her mind, but Konomi remembered that Kimomi was Rika's surname. "Yes. Kimomi Rika is my friend." She nodded in reply as well.

"I see. If you could, please uh... please tell her that I didn't reject her because I didn't like her. I just.. um... I'm not very interested in having a serious relationship... um.. yet." Marui's face reddened so badly, it matched the color of his own hair. It seems that not even he, famed for his easy-going carefree attitude, was comfortable about such topics.

Konomi blinked, confused for a second. Then, she answered, "Marui-san, I understand that you want me to tell Rika because this might not be a comfortable topic. But...this is between you and her."

"I know." Marui looked down, refusing to meet Konomi's eyes.

Konomi looked at him in pity; at first she had assumed that he, being the tennis superstar that he was, did not care about these matters. Maybe she shouldn't be so judgmental. "So...I'm sorry, but I can't tell Rika. If you want her to really understand, you should talk to her yourself, Marui-san." She smiled, trying to look supportive.

"I understand. Thanks anyways, Ritsu-san. Oh - and... If your friends bother you sometimes, you shouldn't be scared to speak up." Marui smiled back at her, before heading towards the front door, his hands casually placed inside his pockets.

Konomi nodded, barely hearing the last part. It wasn't until it fully registered in her brain that she raced to the walking Marui in protest. "Matte! Chotto matte kudasai! (3) What do you mean bother? What do you mean scared?"

He raised an eyebrow at the frantic girl, his face defined the complete example of feigned innocence. Marui Bunta just shrugged his only irritated Konomi even more. Every bit of annoyance and irritation that she had kept inside that morning began to burst out.

"You can't just shrug your shoulders at me. What do you mean?" She stood in front of the self-proclaimed genius, poking a finger at his chest. Her forehead was creased in irritation.

For a second, Marui Bunta seemed startled. Konomi predicted this, as she usually never let her personal emotions get the best of her, especially when speaking with strangers. Strangely, Marui's own personality seemed to have baited her into bursting out shamelessly. He smiled an awkward smile, his bottom lip being covered by his upper own, "If I told you straight on, then you'll never learn."

"What do you mean?" Konomi said through gritted teeth, not caring if she sounded like an angry demon in front of one of the most popular guys at school.

Marui Bunta took a long pause. Finally he said, "Maybe if you acted more like yourself in front of everybody, you don't have to suffer being friends with Rika and her crowd."

"But I - " Konomi started to protest, but was interrupted. Marui Bunta patted the top of her head, as if she was some sort of pet that was inferior to him, and left with a hand lazily waving in the air.

"Thought so~" In an off-key, childish sing-song way, he chided.

Konomi could do nothing but contemplate the convoluted complication that was none but Marui Bunta.

* * *

(1) In PairPuri Volume 4, it was said that Niou's first period was Music. Since Marui and Niou are classmates, and share the same classes - Music becomes their first period.

(2) Enna Burning, written by Shannon Hale is one of my favorite books. Tanaka likes to read foreign books, and to set her standards beyond that of a normal Rikkai schoolgirl. This book was the first one that I saw on my bookcase, so it got here.

(3) "Matte! Chotto matte kudasai!" translated to English is, "Wait! Please wait a second!"

This is the revised edition of the first chapter. Please tell me if you'd rather want this version or the older one and if I should revise the whole fanfiction. It will still have the elements that I want it to have; just more detailed and less hurried.


	2. Chapter 2: Your Other Half

**Summary: **Konomi Ritsu was one of the luckiest girls in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku; she felt no infatuation towards the tennis regulars. However, many of her close friends, ever since meeting the regulars, had instantly been "in love". Unfortunately, they were always rejected of their confessions and who else can Konomi be, than that of a heart-fixer?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.**

* * *

The next day was a Friday, and as Konomi walked towards the school amidst the crowd of girls, all she could hear were the latest plans and gossip for the upcoming weekend. She had thought hard about Marui Bunta last night; if he was just kidding around or if he was serious. He had seemed sincere when he had spoken to her, quite the opposite of his brash and arrogant self when talking to _her friends._

Konomi was used to being used. Who was she? She had looked at herself in the mirror this morning and couldn't even read her own self. **Who was she**? And sadly, it seemed to her that nobody could answer that question. All she saw was a plain timid girl with chocolate brown hair and unreadable amber eyes. Konomi had scrolled through the phone numbers she could have called, but a painful realization hit her; there was no one to talk to about her issue. True, this just might be the cause of teenage girl hormones. Or is it?

She trudged on towards the school, her mind still questioning herself.

"Thinking hard?" A teasing male voice asked her. All she saw was a flash of red hair along with the fresh smell of mint bubblegum and she knew Marui Bunta was walking right next to her.

"Marui-san...I can't help you. I already told you that. If you want Rika to know, you have to tell her yourself. I'm...I'm sorry." Konomi was surprised to hear herself speak such bold words, let alone to one of most popular boys in Rikkaidai. She had meant to say that she was sick of being used, sick of never being appreciated, sick of everything. But she couldn't possibly. No, her problems were her's and there was no reason to dump it onto somebody else's life. She also felt embarrassed by the fact that she had acted so childishly during their first meeting.

As the two entered the campus and into the classroom buildings, Marui responded, "Don't worry, Ritsu-san. I can do that. But can you?" He sat down on his seat and began chatting with Niou as if he never even had a conversation with her. Most of their classmates had not arrived yet, and the classroom seemed empty without the sound of admirers.

There was an awkward silence as the only people there were Niou, Marui, Konomi, and three other people, including one of Tanaka's friends, Kiseki. Konomi placed her schoolbag on her desk and greeted Kiseki.

"Ohayou, Ritsu-san." Kiseki greeted her back, smiled and then added, "I hear you rejected Tanaka's invitation to lunch."

Konomi reddened at this comment and sat on her desk stammering out, "I didn't mean to offend her or anybody else." She turned to look at Kiseki's teasing face. Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"I was only kidding," A pleasant laugh sounded from Kiseki's smiling face, "But if ever you need a place to eat, you're always welcome to join us."

Konomi only nodded back and sat down, feeling stupid about not knowing how to respond. She had always looked up to Tanaka, Kiseki, and their other friend, Ranawa. She felt as if they knew who they were and they've established their own place in Rikkai. They weren't arrogant, nor popular. They were just themselves, and Konomi would give everything to be that way.

In a few minutes, Ranawa entered the classroom, prompt and looking proper. Her wavy hair was even wavier, Konomi noticed, and her eyes looked especially tired. Her seat was a row and three seats away from Konomi's but she greeted the looking girl anyway.

"Ohayou, Ritsu-san." She said in a breathless voice as she set her school bag down as Kiseki swooped down on her saying, "Someone's a mess today."

Ranawa gave Kiseki a fake confused look that Konomi swore she would never see again and replied wittily with, "Who's a mess?" Both laughed merrily as Konomi sat there, looking misplaced and awkward.

She sat there until school started that morning, and did not pay attention at all to the gossip that Rika was attempting to place in her uninterested brain. Konomi answered all the questions her teachers asked her correctly because she knew that if she were to show a bad attitude to her superiors, a definite call would be made to her parents and that was something she just couldn't take.

No, nobody knew her problems except herself and it's going to stay that way. There's no point dragging anyone else in her life, and most people would likely not care or is glad she has those problems. Typical junior high life, right? When the lunch bell rang, Konomi had intended to stay in the classroom by herself and to eat her bento in peace and silence there.

The teacher didn't mind food in the class, as long as it was cleaned up properly. Most of her classmates had filed out into their usual eating places. Konomi was about to open her bento when Marui Bunta came back in, and went towards his desk. He had no bento, just an armful of goodies that his admirers would give to him everyday. The curious girl wondered how he had managed to open the door without spilling any of the snacks that were overflowing from his overstretched arms.

"Marui-san, you do know that that is not healthy, right?" was the first thing that Konomi told him since that morning. She opened her own lunch which was filled with rice, baked chicken and various vegetables.

The redhead tennis regular dumped the cookies and the cupcakes all on his desk and sat down next to Konomi. "I know. I burn a lot of these off when I play tennis, though."

"But it's still not healthy. You could get diabetes if you keep eating like that. I've seen you with those gigantic cakes and - " Konomi stopped talking when she heard Bunta chuckle. She felt her face go red for the second time that day; something about Marui laughing at her embarrassed her so.

"I don't know why you're worrying about me all of a sudden." He blew a perfect circular bubble while taking out an oversized chocolate chip cookie from the pile.

"So why are you here, Marui-san?" Konomi questioned him curiously. Why all of sudden he chooses to waste lunch break with the girl nobody cares about? After thinking that sentence, Konomi suddenly felt quite pathetic that even she would think of herself that way.

Marui Bunta shrugged and began munching on the cookie. "It's good to socialize, Ritsu-san."

"If you're being nice just because - " Konomi was interrupted as Marui smile faded from his usually cheerful face. She suddenly felt guilty about accusing him openly.

"I'm not that shallow." He told her in a serious tone. She said nothing and merely took out her chopsticks and began eating her lunch. There was silence in the room for a couple of minutes until Marui broke it.

"There's something bothering you." He stated, looking at her. His eyes boring into hers, seemingly concerned and thoughtful. "Ever since the whole rejection thing, you seemed more problematic. Your friends may not notice, but heck, they barely notice anything."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Konomi retorted, while shaking her head in the obviousness of his statement.

"Your welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm." Marui responded wittily back. Both looked at each other and laughed heartily. After they stopped laughing, Marui began to eat another cookie and asked her, "I never could understand why you would wanna be friends with people like Rika. You're both so different."

Konomi sighed, a mounting headache overcoming her again. "It's hard to explain. I guess, she was the first person to approach me so I felt it was only polite to be a friend back. Even if it means...doing the extra stuff." She didn't want to sound specific, but she was certain Marui Bunta understood that "extra stuff" meant comforting Rika when he had rejected the poor girl.

"You know you can always ditch, right?" Marui finished the cookie, and licked the crumbs off his lips and fingers.

Konomi wanted to laugh at the absurdity of such a thing. "And what good will that do? She'll turn to Chikako and Tsukiko and spread rumors about me. I know what they've said about other people and I don't want that to happen to me."

"Rumors will always be rumors. Lies. Stupidity. You shouldn't be affected by something so trivial." Marui advised her wisely, pulling out two clean cupcakes. He offered the bigger one to her, in which she took graciously, abandoning her healthy lunch.

Konomi munched on the cupcake, not knowing that the frosting had covered a small part of her nose. "But rumors hurt. Plus, it's not as if they're that insufferable. They're good at heart. At least, I believe so."

"You're so naive, Ritsu-san." Marui teased her, while taking the frosting off of her nose with a thumb. Konomi blushed at the fact that she had not noticed the frosting before. "You think everything is all rainbows and unicorns?"

Konomi gave him a soft mediocre laugh. "Not even close. I've faced enough to know that that's not true." Then suddenly, she shut her mouth. She swore to herself that she would not bother anybody with her own problems. She would be independent, and she would solve this giant puzzle by herself.

"Mind telling me about it?" Marui leaned back on his chair, munching on his own cupcake, his face splattered with a cheerful grin. It was the first time Konomi realized just how adorably handsome he was.

Konomi looked down on her bitten cupcake. "I'd rather you not know." She bit off a tiny bit of her cupcake, making sure that no unnecessary frosting goes on her nose or any part of her face (except her mouth) again.

"If you won't tell anybody, if you won't let anybody in, how are you going to solve your problems?" Marui swerved in his seat, now facing her. His unique colored eyes meeting her plain amber ones.

Konomi scowled at him. "How do you know I have problems?" She munched furiously on her cupcake, thinking of a way to change the awkward subject. Of all the things to talk about, why did Marui choose to speak about her own life problems?

"It just seems that way to me," Bunta shrugged his shoulders, taking a ginormous bite out of his cupcake - almost eating half of it, "So you got the answer to your problems yet?"

"Truthfully, I want to know the answer, but I just can't." Konomi said, her confusion overwhelming her again. She looked down towards the cupcake he had given her and thought hard for a time.

"Maybe you can't find the answer in yourself. Maybe it's somebody else." Marui responded, looking at her. "Maybe you just need somebody who understands you, your other half."

Konomi looked at him back and said in a soft whisper, "How can I expect myself to find my other half if I can't even see my own half right now?"


	3. Chapter 3: A New Beginning

**Summary: **Konomi Ritsu was one of the luckiest girls in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku; she felt no infatuation towards the tennis regulars. However, many of her close friends, ever since meeting the regulars, had instantly been "in love". Unfortunately, they were always rejected of their confessions and who else can Konomi be, than that of a heart-fixer?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.**

This chapter is for the following readers: **animegleek****, Bananablez, EcstaticPetenshi **(I sense a Shiraishi fan here)**, elsey951, ForeverWithoutYou, HapiN3ss **(god, that is one clever username)**, Ice-creamy-life, Kris 77, Overcoming Mountains **( that username)** , Solar Powered Pandas **(Aw...)**, ****soni-chan, tazdevil, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way **who have alrerted this story. **  
**

* * *

There an eerie silence that filled the room afterward and soon it started to become slightly awkward. Marui leaned back on his chair, letting the front legs go up a couple of inches off of the floor, thinking hard.

"You'll find it." Marui Bunta looked at Konomi with his magenta eyes and grinned. The bell rang just a few seconds after he responded and their classmates filed in so quickly that Konomi did not get the chance to reply. Marui Bunta stood up and went back to his seat, as the teacher entered the classroom.

"Where were you? You missed out on **so much.**" Rika told Konomi, while Konomi was still thinking hard. Slightly startled, the said girl looked up at her classmate and replied, "I don't think so."

It was about the end of sixth period when Niou Masaharu had told the teacher that he had a slight fever; the teacher had looked at the swindler in a disbelieving manner but went along with whatever trick he was planning as Niou was escorted to the nurse by the teacher himself. Marui shook his head, chuckling when the the pair was leaving and had turned around to face Konomi for a split-second. His expression clearly said, "Niou, you faker."

Konomi had also noticed that Tanaka had cringed then frowned as she watched Niou walk away with the teacher as if remembering some painful memory. _"That girl is full of mysteries...," _Konomi thought to herself as she began to finish the back side of the worksheet their teacher had told them to do while he was away.

"So hot..." A girl from the other side of the room commented; it was clearly not the weather. This earned a few giggles from the girls and a mouthful of laughter and chuckles from the boys.

* * *

When the day ended, Konomi's hand was throbbing from all the math worksheets they had to do and she couldn't wait to rest when she got home.

"Ritsu-san!" A familiar voice sounded through the other speaking voices in the crowd. Konomi turned only to see Marui Bunta with his armful of sweets, struggling to keep them intact.

Konomi caught a few cookies that fell when he stopped and asked concernedly, "Don't you need some help?" She placed the cookies she caught back into the pile.

"Nah." Marui grinned and said in reply, "Be careful walking home. I would walk you home myself but I've got tennis practice. Sanada's too strict with us; he needs to learn how to lighten up."

"Daijoubou," Konomi responded, "I always walk home with my friends. Our houses are near each other."

Marui's eyebrows collided while he said, "Ah..." Konomi could understand why. He didn't want to be anywhere near her friends since he had just rejected one of them a few days before. "Well, I could teach you some tennis then. I make the best volleys in Rikkai."

Konomi did not understand what a "volley" is, since she knew almost nothing about tennis despite the fact that they had an award-winning team. She wanted to tell him that but he had already rushed off to the tennis courts, leaving her standing near the gate thinking how he could carry all those sweets in his arms without any of them falling off.

Her three friends Chikako, Tsukiko and Rika approached her the way they usually do when they walk home together. However, Rika had blurted out the obvious question, "Konomi, why have you been spending so much time with Marui?"

The girl's eyes widened as the three of them circled her like a demanding court. "He..um...needs a little bit of help in school. So...he asked me...to help him...study..." Konomi responded. From the second she finished the sentence, she realized just how obvious the lie was.

"Oh..So when have you stopped being Ms. Honest-and-Innocent?" Chikako asked commandingly, her hands on her hips.

Konomi scowled at this question. Now, they were just being rude and quite possibly, jealous. "Look, whatever it is, it's not any of your business. I know that it seems unusual for Marui-san and I to interact, let alone talk. But if you were my friends, you'd respect my reasons and if I wanted to keep it to myself, you'd respect that as well."

"Look, missy. You've always acted uninterested with the regulars. Maybe that was just a facade to make them like you, just like that Yoshida. I don't care what your reasons are. If you were our friends, you'd stay away from them." Tsukiko pointed a finger at Konomi's face, frowning deeply.

Rika was not doing a thing; she just stood there watching.

"For your information, I never wanted to be noticed let alone seen by the regulars. In fact, I don't honestly care if they like me or not." Konomi retorted, crossing her arms. "But they have the right to talk to whoever they want; just because you like them doesn't mean they have to like you back. And don't you **dare** bring up Yoshida-san into this. You've never even spoken to her, how would you know anything?" Konomi's anger was bubbling up; she was always like this when she was extremely angry.

She could tolerate tiny things, but if people took things way too far, she would immediately act. "I'm sick of you guys acting selfish and not even thinking about the regular's feelings. You don't **own **them and you can't make them things they don't want to do. Do you want to know the reason Marui-san began to talk to me? He wanted to tell his fangirls that he doesn't want to date someone who proclaims that they love him when they don't even know him. He wanted me to tell you, but I refused because it was you're right to hear it from his own mouth. If you are going to keep acting like childish brats, then I guess we're not friends anymore."

Chikako and Tsukiko looked at each other for a mere second and turned back to Konomi, smirking. "Then I guess we're not friends anymore. Go on. Run along home, crying like the baby you are. You'll remain a friendless loser, and we'll remain loyal fans. Buh-bye."

Konomi looked at the both of them in disbelief and then at Rika who stood there as a stone, emotionless and speechless. She ran back towards the school buildings as she heard giggles from both Chikako and Tsukiko. As she cupped her mouth with her hand, tears overflowing from her eyes, she didn't notice that Tanaka was about to collide with her.

"Ritsu-san?" Tanaka's voice immediately pulled Konomi to a stop. Konomi looked up at the taller girl who looked naturally concerned and worried.

Konomi began to wipe her tears from the corner of her sleeve. She really was a baby. To her surprise, Tanaka still stood there and Konomi was even more surprised when she said in a soft voice, "What happened?"

And Konomi began blurting out the whole story to the cold and uncaring stranger she had only talked to once. "And then I ran all the way here for no apparent reason and I really am a baby." The crying girl ended, as she slipped to the floor like a messy puddle. Tanaka sat there with her, with an arm around Konomi and said, "Hey. You'll never find the right crowd if you don't let go of the wrong one. If they think that you'll remain friendless, they're in for one hell of a surprise."

She helped Konomi stand up, took her by the wrist and began dragging the red-eyed girl to the same garden from a day ago. There, Konomi saw three unfamiliar girls, Kiseki Shimizu, and Ranawa Ikeda sitting there while talking.

Five heads turned towards the confused girl and Kiseki stood up, bookmarking her book and said, "Ritsu-san! Tanaka, whatever you did, apologize right this **instance.**"

Tanaka sighed and seated Konomi in a leafless bench. She began to explain what happened just ten minute ago and the garden was filled with the nodding of heads and the scowling of mouths. "Well, I knew that they were obsessed. I just didn't know they were **this **obsessed." Ranawa commented, shaking her head in disbelief.

"That is one of the most indecent things I've ever heard happened in Rikkaidai. I'm so sorry, Ritsu-san. You are too good a person to have this done to you. I admire your bravery for standing up to your former friends. That takes a great deal of courage." Kiseki nodded in approval. Konomi could hear Tanaka mutter under her breathe, "Harry Potter." Despite her sadness, she smiled at how connected and completely united this group of girls were.

"I brought her here, because I want her to join the group, not to have a pity party." Tanaka interrupted the comments the others were making. From the middle bench, Konomi could hear a caramel haired girl with pretty green eyes mutter, "Che." Tanaka heard it as well, because she rolled her eyes as if it was something that happened everyday.

"Well, since she's already been approved by half of the members, I guess that means she's in." A girl with long shiny black hair and a mature Korean look responded, looking at the girl with the green eyes.

Tanaka smiled. "Good. Konomi meet the rest of our group. The girl with the green eyes is Naomi Hayashi, our self-proclaimed leader. She's a third year, like us. That's her second year little sister, Aeha there on the ground. Aeha, get that ridiculous flower crown off of your head." The younger Hayashi sister reluctantly took off her flower crown and smiled at Konomi. "Shoko Tokiwa, there with the long black hair is our alternative captain. She's a third year too and is usually in charge of mostly everything because Naomi's too lazy to do leadership work."

Naomi was about to retort but let it go. She turned to Konomi and smiled. "We have a few rules here. First, we never **ever** call each other by our last names. Unless it's some sort of a code name but that's pretty stupid. Second, we never backstab each other. You probably know how painful that is. Third of all, if anyone of us are hurt (emotionally, physically, spiritually etc.) we are there to back each other up. That's pretty much all I can remember. The rest can fill you in; Ranawa and Kiseki remember everything."

Konomi nodded then looked at Tanaka. The said girl looked back at her and smiled, "Welcome to your second family, Konomi." And for the first time since entering Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku in her first year, Konomi felt like she belonged.

* * *

**Wow. It scared me how long this chapter is compared to the others. Anyway, I know that the OC's are confusing and are tough to remember the first time. But I'll make sure I give them distinct and individual characteristics that will help you remember. I've also realized that with the sudden turn-around on Konomi's life and how easily she's become friends with Tanaka, people might think she is a mary-sue. **

**Forgive me if you saw it like that. I feel that I haven't given Konomi the actual challenges that would make her a non-sue. It seems like I've reading way too many POT mary-sue stories. Aish...Now, I'm disappointed in myself. I'll try to make Konomi more realistic for the readers' sake.  
**

**I also wanted to clear something up. Konomi's first name is Konomi and her last name is Ritsu. The traditional Japanese way is that the last name comes first, and some may have been confused by the names. However, I wanted to make it easier to remember (if the readers want it to be traditional, I'll gladly change the format of how I arrange the names) so that's how it came to be. **

**Also, Tanaka's first name is Tanaka and her last name is Yoshida. Kiseki's first name is Kiseki and her last name is Shimizu. I didn't want to confuse anybody here. **

**Love,**

**RadianceWithin**

**P.S. I realized that in The Tricks of Life, I didn't put RadianceWithin under the love, so it looked pretty stupid (-embarrassed-). Please forgive for my mistake.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Fearless

**Summary: **Konomi Ritsu was one of the luckiest girls in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku; she felt no infatuation towards the tennis regulars. However, many of her close friends, ever since meeting the regulars, had instantly been "in love". Unfortunately, they were always rejected of their confessions and who else can Konomi be, than that of a heart-fixer?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.**

This chapter is for the following readers: **animegleek****, ****applegreentea, aznprincessali, bambichic, Bananablez, EcstaticPetenshi, elsey951, ForeverWithoutYou, HapiN3ss, ice-creamy-life, Kris 77, Overcoming Mountains, Pri-Chan 1410, Shadowsnow, Solar Powered Pandas, soni-chan, tazdevil, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way **who have alerted this story. **  
**

* * *

Konomi walked by herself after fifteen minutes of spending time with Tanaka's friends. She knew it would take a long time before she would ever actually considers them her friends. She walked slowly, even reluctantly as if she wanted to do the whole day over. It was one of those times when you didn't know what you would have liked, your past or your coming future.

She shook her head and whispered to herself, "Stop being so selfish." And with that, she walks home faster as the setting sun echoes its rays through the teenage girl's chocolate brown hair. Konomi took a different route, just in case her friends might see her and pull something again. It took her about thirty minutes just to get back home whereas if she took the same way, she'd have been home in fifteen.

Her mother and father demanded her as to why she was so late, in which she honestly answered, "Teenage problems." Walking up the stairs, Konomi heard her older sister say, "Don't bother her. You know how teenage girls get." Konomi closed her eyes and shook her head, partly laughing at how oblivious her sister was to junior high drama.

* * *

Konomi woke up Saturday morning feeling as if her life wasn't even hers. It just went by so fast; tomorrow Sunday afternoon, she'd be volunteering at the General Kanagawa Orphanage with Naomi and Ranawa. She sat up from bed and began combing her messy morning brown hair.

Knock. Knock. "Konomi, it's your onee-san." Immediately, Konomi stood up and opened the door just to encounter the face of her older sister, an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Ohayou, nee-san." Konomi greeted her cheerfully as she continued brushing her hair.

Her older sister entered the room, closing the door behind her and responded, "Ohayou." The familiar awkward silence that Konomi had experienced so many times began creeping inside the room again and she abruptly ended the silence saying, "Is there something you need?"

"What happened yesterday?" Konomi's nee-san asked her younger sister, getting right to the point of the matter. Her own brown eyes boring into Konomi's.

The junior high girl looked down, afraid that her sister would find what she was about to say completely ridiculous. As a child, Konomi had always been eccentric and surprisingly, imaginative; creating worlds and creatures of her own. She would even pretend they were real and introduce them to her parents. Her nee-san had always played along and Konomi soon knew that her older sister was only pretending. Just the memory of who she used to be put shivers down her spine. It was hard to believe that such an extrovert child would grow up to be the most introvert member of the family.

"I saw your friends walking home without you then you turn up half an hour later without them. Konomi, it's fine to say you guys fought; that's completely normal for your age. But you came back looking dazed and unaffected. As the older sister who pretended to "see" you magical friends just so that you wouldn't cry, I demand to be told what happened." Konomi's onee-san told her imperiously, waiting patiently for an answer.

Konomi sighed and placed her brush down on her bedside table. "Kirei-onee-san, I don't me and my former friends are ever going to be friends again. Do you remember Marui Bunta, the boy Rika was crushing on? He asked me for help; to tell my friends that he only wants to date girls who likes him for him. They stupidly blamed me that I'd been spending too much time with him. They said that I'm out of their group. I started crying and for some weird reason, I went back to the school buildings."

Kirei's reactions ranged from confused, to slightly confused, then to angry. She only nodded for Konomi to continue the story.

"Do you remember Yoshida Tanaka? Well, I bumped into her and she comforted me. Then she took me to _her_ group and now I'm part of that group." Konomi ended, her brow creased and her teeth biting her lip.

Kirei raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Konomi could tell her sister was analyzing the situation and picturing the situation silently in her head. The younger sister waited silently as Kirei thought.

"Che. Typical junior high drama." was the simple reply that came from Kirei's mouth and the answer the Konomi expected the least. Then, the onee-san added, "Konomi, you've got better judgment than me when it comes to life. Just remember that if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, an ear that would listen, and a mouth to speak up for you, your onee-san is always right here."

Konomi smiled, hiding inner tears at just how strong a person her onee-san is. Kirei quietly left the room, patting Konomi's back before she had closed the door although Konomi still felt a weight in her heart.

"At least you know your part in the world, onee-san. What about me?" Konomi questioned nobody as the sun gazed lazily on her bedroom window, the morning birds awaiting the rhythm for their daily song.

* * *

"Hello?" was the uncertain greeting Marui Bunta gave when an unfamiliar voice answered the Ritsu household. It was about lunchtime and Kirei had unfortunately forgotten that she was supposed to make bentos for her best friend that day; they were both going to have a picnic and Kirei was the better cook. She was rushing and also quite irritated when Marui Bunta had called the Ritsu family.

"Who is this?" Kirei snarled at the phone, trying to balance it between her head and her shoulders while making onigiri.

"This is Marui Bunta. Is Ritsu Konomi home?"

Kirei's eyes widened as she and her sister had just been speaking about the particular boy a couple of hours ago. "Chotto matte." the onee-san said as she yelled at Konomi to get down in the living room.

"Moshi moshi." Konomi greeted Marui, although she did not know it; Kirei intended it to be a surprise and quietly fled to the kitchen.

"Ritsu-san? This is Marui Bunta." Bunta's voice sounded through the line as Konomi stood still, surprised.

"Marui-san, how did you get my number?"

This was the question Bunta had hoped she wouldn't ask. It was quite an embarrassing experience for a tennis tensai to have to go up to one of his teammates (namely Yanagi Renji) for a girl's phone number. Both Niou and Kirihara had teased him nonstop when Bunta had done so. Sanada, who was intently trying to put the team in perfect position before Yukimura recovered from his disease had made the tensai run twenty laps, thinking that Bunta was wasting his time dating girls when he could be training for the tennis tournament.

Jackal Kuwahara, Marui Bunta's doubles partner, had to play singles with Sanada at his back, telling him to smash that way and volley this way while the self-proclaimed tennis genius ran tiring laps for half the practice time.

"Eh? Oh. From Yanagi." Bunta answered bluntly and honestly.

"Why would Yanagi-san have my number?" Konomi questioned him, obviously confused as to how strange the Rikkaidai Tennis Club was.

"He's the Dataman. He knows everybody's number." Bunta supplied quickly and then added, "I was just wondering... Are you free this afternoon?"

Konomi sighed. Great, this is just great. If her former friends saw Marui Bunta on her front porch, they would be pounding her questions that she clearly would not want to answer.

"Why?" She asked, making sure that she did not give an answer.

Konomi could hear Marui Bunta's fingers tapping something from the phone and he answered, "Do you wanna eat somewhere like the cafe near our school?"

"Marui-san -" Konomi was interrupted by Bunta, who was obviously rushing. "I saw you crying during practice. I thought it would be about your friends, so I wondered if you would like to do something together."

The girl was about to speak again when Bunta interfered once more, "It's okay to say no, Ritsu-san. You just looked really upset so I got worried."

"Sure."

"What?" Marui sounded somewhat shocked.

"Um...I'll go to the cafe with you. I feel like I owe you something, and it would be rude of me to say no since you've always been kind to me." Konomi answered honestly, knowing why there was a weight that had not lifted from her heart when she and Kirei had their sister talk earlier.

"It's fine to be rude once in a while." Bunta advised her after she had spoken.

He could hear Konomi laugh quietly from the other line, "Arigatou, Marui-san. I'll see you this afternoon." She hung up, not knowing that Kirei was listening in on the conversation (well, at least, to the best of her hearing).

"A date, huh?" That single sentence made Konomi stomp to her room, placing her palms on her ears, knowing that a teasing was about to ensue. She closed her bedroom door behind her, thinking just how lucky she was to have such good friends and an understanding family to support her. Konomi closed her eyes and opened them, staring at the many things she had and the unseen things that made her heart complete.

"Self-pity won't get me anywhere." She told herself, while taking out a notebook she had left incomplete since she had started middle school. Konomi had always been a girl of morals and values; when in elementary school, she had a tendency to make quotes that would inspire others, not just herself.

She always knew that the notebook existed, and it contained so many invaluable memories. But she had placed it away when in her first year of junior high, a girl had seen it and read all of the sayings she had written. The whole class laughed at her writing and Konomi began keeping to herself and telling herself to be a new person. A better one.

She opened the dusty notebook and her old elementary writing came into view. "In a world where dreams turns into lies, sanctuary into hell, people into monsters, the sun into a storm, and gravity pulling you down every time you try to fly, learn to be fearless. Learn to be who you want to be. Learn to believe and you'll find the light in every darkness."

Konomi smiled, touching the words as if they were magic. "My younger self was wiser. Fearless, huh?" And when she said that word, images came into her mind. Yoshida Tanaka, Marui Bunta, and her own sister.

Fearless winged believers. The light in the darkness.

Fearless.

* * *

This chapter requires a mountain-load of comprehension. I don't want this fanfiction to be one of those books where you read it and that's that. I want this to be something that would help inspire people and to help them get through the tough roller-coaster ride we call Life.


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful

**Summary: **Konomi Ritsu was one of the luckiest girls in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku; she felt no infatuation towards the tennis regulars. However, many of her close friends, ever since meeting the regulars, had instantly been "in love". Unfortunately, they were always rejected of their confessions and who else can Konomi be, than that of a heart-fixer?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.**

This chapter is for the following readers: **animegleek****, ****applegreentea, aznprincessali, bambichic, Bananablez, ChiiXD, EcstaticPetenshi, elsey951, ForeverWithoutYou, HapiN3ss, ice-creamy-life, Killer Socks, Kris 77, NothingNEverything, Ocean Wave Kira, Overcoming Mountains, Personheretolookatstories, Pri-Chan 1410, roonaty, Shadowsnow, Solar Powered Pandas, soni-chan, tazdevil, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way **who have alerted this story.

This story is for the following readers: **bambichic, Barnablez, chivini, elsey951, hanonmm, HapiN3ss, Koori no Kitsune, LelaCross, Michiko-Chii, Shadow Mistress-of-death**, **SleepyPuppy, Smash41KMF, strawbewii, sWt sOrROWs GoOd BaI, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, vivvy09, xKawaii-Neko-ChanX, XxTsuki-no-ShuoxX, yoyocchi **who have favorited this story.

* * *

Konomi have never been asked to a date before. She barely went out and when she did, it was with her friends, usually just to study in the local library. Obviously, she was mentally panicking. This outfit was too girly, this outfit was too boyish. By the end, Konomi just picked out a pair of skinny jeans, a ruffled button-up blouse and her pink flats.

"Well, don't you look nice. I won't forget to tell Mom and Dad where you went." Kirei was staring from the doorway, as Konomi was twirling around to see if the outfit was decent enough. Konomi's eyes widened at the mention of her parents, most specifically, her father. The younger sister knew how protective her father was of her; to him, she was and always will be his fragile little girl.

Their parents work together as pharmacists, and usually didn't come home until late at night. During their days off, the family would take the time to actually bond since they rarely see each other awake.

"There's nothing to worry about, Nomi." Kirei gently patted her sister on the shoulder. Konomi was put back into reality as the familiar nickname sounded through her ears. "I'll tell them Marui's a nice boy. Plus, they always trusts your decisions; no matter how sometimes naive they are."

Konomi inwardly gave a huge sigh of relief. If there was one thing she appreciated the most about her onee-san, was the fact that she was always there to have Konomi's back. They were, after all, sisters.

"Arigatou, onee-san." was all Konomi could say. She realized that saying "thank you" was all she could ever do; Konomi felt ashamed that Kirei had always been there for her, while she did not do her sister any noteworthy favors. She bit her lip, and suddenly tackled her older sister into a bear hug.

Kirei could only chuckle. "Now, now. Anything for my precious little sister, right?" She tightly hugged Konomi back, then added, "Just have fun. You deserve it."

Konomi pulled back and nodded cheerfully, as Kirei left the room to give her little sister more of her...preparation time. The fourteen-year old silently put her hair up in a messy bun and picked up her purse.

"Cellphone, check. Keys, check. All set." She confirmed and touched her old quotes book. "Fearless." Konomi said, "Fearless."

* * *

As Kirei waved Konomi goodbye, the younger sister set off towards the cafe. She was understandably nervous; this was her first date and she realized that there were many ways that she would ruin it, not only for herself but for Marui Bunta as well.

As the cafe became closer and closer, Konomi crossed her fingers for good luck and muttered, "Don't offend him. Be interested in tennis. Try to nice. Don't say anything rude. Ganbatte, Konomi!"

Marui was waiting just outside the cafe door, grinning widely. The cafe was a simple yet special building. The wall colors were cloud blue and pastel green, and tables were more oblong than circular. It was painted different styles; Konomi saw one that had blue and green hearts, while another had pink leaf clovers and light yellow stripes. The outside had tables as well, covered by blue and green striped umbrellas and the chairs were as comfortable as they were cute. The edges had ruffles, and were decorated to complement the tables so you could easily tell which table they belonged to.

Konomi couldn't imagine any other guy, except for Marui Bunta who wouldn't be caught dead being here. Marui just seemed to fit in, with his messy red hair and his usual green apple bubblegum. He was wearing a simple and casual outfit; a white t-shirt with red random letters, an open red and yellow hoodie, jeans, and dark red Converse.

"Well, you look nice." Maruu commented, as they waited to be seated.

Konomi blushed in spite of herself, and quietly responded, "You too."

"This is your first date, isn't it?" Marui questioned her; he had seen his younger brothers take girls out to "dates" and they usually went red at the littlest of things.

Konomi nodded, as the waiter walked towards them and Marui gave the waiter his trademark peace sign and bubblegum blow. "Not alone this time, Marui-kun?" The waited gave a polite bow towards Konomi's direction. _"So, he's been here before..." _Konomi thought to herself.

"Nope. Konomi, this is Riko. He'll usually sit next to me when the rest of team are off to Sanada's stupid training camps. Riko, this is Konomi. She goes to my school." Marui introduced them and Riko bowed again to Konomi, as she bowed to him.

Riko smiled at Marui in a brotherly way, although Konomi swore she could have seen bitterness in it. "This way, please." He motioned for them to follow him.

"Marui-kun, you ditch your vice-captain's training camps?" Konomi worriedly questioned him, wondering if that was alright.

Bunta turned towards her and pouted. "They're insensible and stupid. I went to a couple of them before, but a couple was enough. Niou and I usually ditch; Kirihara and Jackal would ditch, but they're too scared of Sanada."

Konomi gave the redhead an amused expression. "So, you're not scared of Sanada-san?" They finally sat down, as Riko asked them what drinks they wanted. The table they were seated in had green apples and red strawberries as the design; Konomi had a feeling that Riko knew where Bunta's usual spot was.

"I'm not scared of that gorilla. He's only scary when you don't know him. He's just stupidly strict, that's how he is." Bunta crossed his arms and began to look at the menu in a manner that resembled a child's.

Konomi could only be amused at how childish he was, and how the Rikkai Tennis Team manged with their assortment of regulars. She looked at the menu, as well and spotted her favorite; the Persian Love Cake.

"Ne, so what are you ordering, Konomi?" Marui peered above his menu, as she began scrolling through the drinks.

Konomi set her menu down to see Marui's curious eyes above his tall menu. "The Persian Love Cake. What about you?" She answered, taking a look at the drinks again.

"I'll get that too." Marui responded, reading the menu again. It took about another three minutes until a waitress walked towards them and asked what they wanted.

"I'll have the Persian Love Cake and the Bubble Tea, please." Konomi smiled, placing her menu gently down the adorable waitress nodded, and looked over to Marui who seemed to still be preoccupied with what he wanted.

It took a lot of patience from the waitress, as Bunta was obviously still indecisive. Realizing that the waitress was still waiting for him, Bunta declared, "I'll get the same as her!" He placed the menu down at the table and met Konomi's laughing face.

"What?" He questioned her innocently.

"You are one of the most indecisive people I have ever met." Konomi couldn't stop laughing, although she was worried that it might offend him. Surprisingly, Bunta laughed with her. "Indecisive is who I am. Speaking of being who you are...Have you taken my advice yet?"

Konomi abruptly stopped laughing, "What...advice?"

Bunta brushed his bangs aside and replied simply, "Seeing yourself."

"It's still blurry but...I think I'm starting to see who I was before junior high ruined me. I'm still straining, but it's nice that to realize that, at least I'm actually seeing something, right?" The conversation began taking a serious turn, although Konomi was confused as to why Bunta had suddenly asked the question.

Bunta nodded knowingly and answered, "I don't really know how that feels. All my life, I never really had to pretend to be who I'm not and to act the way that's not me."

"You shouldn't be worrying about me. I think...I lost who I was three years ago, but now, it's all coming back. I don't know why, but somehow, I seem to be appreciating more of life; more of what I couldn't offer to the world. Every breathe I take, I'm thankful that I'm living. It's kind of...like, I've changed. You know?" Konomi tried to explain the feeling, but words just couldn't describe it.

Bunta smiled gently. "It's not like you've changed. I think, it's more like, you've found yourself again. When you still had your old friends, I always see your faking a smile. Now, it seems real and genuine. I think maybe that's why I rejected your friends and pretty much most of the girls who confessed to me. They weren't genuine - they wanted to date me for what I could offer them, not for who I am. Knowing that, it's an insulting feeling."

"Well, maybe, they just don't know any better. Maybe, they think that they're being genuine - but in your eyes, they're not. I don't think we can judge them just because they don't understand. In a way, that's who they are as well." Konomi told him, realizing that despite the hurt her former friends had placed upon her, she was still defending them.

Marui crossed his arms over his head, and leaned back on his chair. "Being real, being genuine - I think that's what being a person is all about. Making mistakes, not being perfect, having flaws; that's how people learn to be better. To risk jumping, knowing that they'll be able to land. Do you know what I mean?"

"I know now. I've always envied you, Marui-kun. And Tanaka-san, as well as her friends. Everything just comes naturally towards you - you just don't care about what others think. Your world is your world. But despite that, you still care about other people. That kind of a trait, I've always wanted that. I've always self-pitied myself, and taking for granted the things I have that other people would die to have. I think being fearless is a beautiful thing. Marui-kun, you can see yourself clearly right? I've always wanted...to see who I am. Sometimes, I just want to be someone else. To not be Konomi." Konomi looked down, knowing that tears will be bursting out any second.

Marui laid his arms down on the table, and bit his lip. "Don't stop being Konomi. She's one of the most beautiful girls in this world. Quite frankly, I want to advice you to carry a mirror when we get back to school; you're gonna need something pretty to look at once life turns ugly again."

Konomi widened her eyes, suddenly hearing the compliment. "Thank you, Marui-kun." was all she could say, as a silent tear flowed down her cheek.

"Call me Bunta." He smiled at her cheerfully, and Konomi could have sworn, the whole world just suddenly became brighter.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for all the wait - love you! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter even though it might not be as long as you have hoped. I had a lot of tests this month, so I had to study hard. -.-;; My grades made up for the late nights, though. Also, have you guys read The New Prince of Tennis yet?

All of the awesome tennis players, all in one camp = **EPIC**. See you guys later!

x x RadianceWithin x x


	6. Chapter 6: Thank You

**Summary: **Konomi Ritsu was one of the luckiest girls in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku; she felt no infatuation towards the tennis regulars. However, many of her close friends, ever since meeting the regulars, had instantly been "in love". Unfortunately, they were always rejected of their confessions and who else can Konomi be, than that of a heart-fixer?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.**

This chapter is for the following readers: **animegleek****, AnonymousFan-C, ****applegreentea, aznprincessali, bambichic, Bananablez, ChocoholicAddict22, ChocolateFudgeSauce, Ciel Blanche, EcstaticPetenshi, elsey951, ForeverWithoutYou, HapiN3ss, ice-creamy-life, Killer Socks, Kris 77, .eiJi., NothingNEverything, Ocean Wave Kira, PepperMist, Personheretolookatstories, Pri-Chan 1410, roonaty, sable2684, Shadowsnow, Solar Powered Pandas, soni-chan, tazdevil, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way **who have alerted this story.

This story is for the following readers: **bambichic, Barnablez, chivini, ChocoholicAddict22, Ciel Blanche, elsey951, hanonmm, HapiN3ss, Killer Socks, Koori no Kitsune, LelaCross, Michiko-Chii, Princess Alice Rose, Raine Amorial, Shadow-Chan 4,** **SleepyPuppy, Smash41KMF, strawbewii, sWt sOrROWs GoOd BaI, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, vivvy09, xKawaii-Neko-ChanX, XxTsuki-no-ShuoxX, yoyocchi **who have favorited this story.

* * *

When the pair had finished eating the sugar-crammed cakes, Konomi was more than full. However, Marui seemed unaffected by the effects of the sugar. He seemed neither giddy nor exhausted. Maybe it was the influence of his cake-eating habits when playing tennis. When they waved good-bye to Riko, it was only midday and Marui seemed to have no intention of ever going to Sanada's training camp. Ignoring his carefree attitude, Konomi spoke up.

"Bunta-kun, shouldn't you go to Sanada-san's training camp by now?"

He turned, ears perked up by the sound of his first name. He smiled innocently and replied, "Why should I?"

"Won't he yell at you?"

"Why are you so concerned?"

"He might, according to you, deduct health points from your life."

"I was joking, Konomi."

"But he seems intimidating."

"Sanada won't mind."

"..." Konomi could only whisper, "Whatever you say..."

Marui Bunta pouted childishly and asked loudly, "What did you say?"

Konomi, realizing just how absurd their conversation sounded, did not respond.

"So...you need to go somewhere else?" Marui questioned Konomi, a Cupid's Bow playing on his lips.

Konomi wiped her side-bangs away from her face and answered, "Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping that I could maybe teach you some tennis. After all, I _am _a tensai." Marui confidently complimented himself. This only earned a giggle from the girl accompanying him.

Marui scowled and replied, "What's so funny?"

"You are." Konomi simply replied, "But about the tennis thing, don't we have a test on Monday for History?" She silently begged for his feelings not to be hurt, crossing her fingers as she waited patiently for his reply.

Marui Bunta oblivious to anything critical merely answered with a knowing nod, "Well, you go study then. I don't want Konomi-chan failing _her _History test." He patted her on the head, as if she was a mere pet.

"It's _your _test too." Konomi told him pointedly, which earned her another of his adorable chuckles. She turned beet red, embarrassed that **_he _**was laughing at **_her_**.

Marui stopped laughing when he saw her dangerously red complexion. "I'll be fine. Sheesh - you're making me act like I'm your child. That's not a good way to start a relationship."

They were nearing her house now, his laughter echoing through the empty streets, and Marui's last sentence had just registered in Konomi's brain. She raised her shoulders in embarrassment, and turned an even redder red. With no further ado, she sprinted towards the porch of her house, her ballet flats slowing her usual speed and Konomi was convinced that she had resembled a human chicken.

Not looking back, she dug the keys into the lock and opened the door quickly. But before she closed it, Konomi yelled at the tensai (who was at the opposite side of the street, dying of laughter), "There is NO RELATIONSHIP!"

Konomi banged the door loudly, noisily enough that she had startled herself. But she was too busy listening to Marui's amused laughter ranging out the streets, keeping into the rhythm of her beating heart.

* * *

That night, Konomi would have gladly said that she had forgotten her first date. Unfortunately, that was not the case. All day long, she walked around the house like an absent-minded fool living in another world. Even her older sister knew well enough not to bother the most utterly confused teenage girl.

When Konomi had finally regained her sense, it was almost 9:30 P.M. and Kirei was downstairs watching some sort of teenage drama. Konomi laid down her head on her pillow, her brown hair fanning out in various different directions, her eyes focused on the unmoving ceiling. Then, with a sudden rush of unknown inspiration, Konomi grabbed her old quotes book and flipped to a random page.

* * *

**May 13th, **

"When the whole world is lying against you, ignore them and feel the satisfaction of knowing that you are right and they are wrong."

Again, Konomi flipped to a random page.

**June 17th,**

"By the time my life ends, I want to die knowing I left the world a better place than it was before I was born."

**August 28,**

"Everybody dreams of a utopia, yet we are guilty of tearing down a part of that dream. A world where people can live with no fear of being judged, of being discriminated against, of being themselves. I dreamed a **gigantic **dream. A dream where somehow, it won't be I who will be given happiness but I who will share happiness. A dream in which I can finally answer the question, who am I? A dream in which I can share with everybody else."

* * *

That was the last entry of Konomi's quote book. It was approximately three years since she had written and even touched this book. Taking out a pen and uncapping it, Konomi flipped to the next page. Much to her amazement, the pen began to form letters and the letters began to form words; words that Konomi had left hidden into the deepest chambers of her heart three years ago.

**August 29,**

"I still believe in that dream. Three years has past, and yet I've stopped growing. But because of you, I've began to continue my path to life once more. It's still blurry - my answer. The fog has not yet lifted, and I walk a strange path. A long and narrow path, in which I bump into unknown and dangerous things. But since you held my hand, I am finally guided and the mist is slowly fading away..."

Konomi wiped instinctive tears away from her eyes, afraid that it might blot the fragile paper.

"...On the other side, I'll find the answer. And you will too. I stopped believing, like so many - yet you gave me faith to start anew. You have been wounded like I have, into what degree I may not know. But continue to walk, slowly yet steadily, and surely you will find a salve to heal you. It may be a person, a thing, an inspiration, and it may be God. I'm not reaching the light yet, but I see it glowing softly, from a long distance."

Konomi smiled, Marui Bunta's bright laughter ranging out in her ears, and escaping through the pen's ink.

"Continue to believe, and someday even I, even you can be _fearless_. Because the best things in life, you've got to work for. Things that will be stored in your heart forevermore."

The tear-filled girl let her notebook drop onto her wooden desk, the lamp light hitting it like the sun's rays. She didn't close it, and she didn't cap the pen either. Konomi just let them sit, side by side, like they were fated to be.

She sat back down on her bed, wiping away the flowing tears from her eyes. She enclosed her arms around herself and cried. She wept, and wept, and wept.

"All these years...all these years, I've wasted my dreams away." Words uncountable choked her throat, so persistent to flow through her tongue and out her mouth.

"Precious dreams that have broken because I wasn't strong enough. I've forgotten who I was and let others guide me into the wrong places, like a puppet with bad strings. Somehow, just somehow, I thought to myself that if others were controlling me, I wouldn't be responsible for anything. I was trying to escape from reality, and that made me lose who I was...I..How am I supposed to bring it all back?" Konomi looked down at her own hands, wet with tears.

"This is a start." Kirei's muffled voice startled Konomi. Without the younger girl's approval, Kirei opened the door and looked upon her sister with a solemn face.

"I know that all these emotions, all these rough waters might make you lose track. Make you look confuse, distract you from where you were meant to go. But Konomi, that's life. And others will tempt you to let go of your own dreams, just to make you follow theirs. Trust me, in every life story, there's always a villain. But Konomi, sometimes, that villain is yourself. You get what I mean?"

Konomi nodded like a child.

"Sometimes, you are the villain. You are the reason why you are what you are now. But the strongest people, the most fearless people, are the ones who realize their wrongs. The bravest people are the ones who don't blame others for their own mistakes, their own wrong-doings. And Konomi, you've carried your friends' load, including your own for the past three years. But you understand that the reason for that is because of your own weakness, right?"

Konomi swallowed a mouthful of words. "Acceptance." She responded simply.

"Exactly. You were so caught up about being accepted, but Konomi, why live like a blade of grass when you're capable of being a flower? Teenagers nowadays are shallow. They're too caught up with their own problems, and fails to see the people who are carrying a much heavier load. We, teenagers find happiness in the most shallow of places but special teenagers who sees happiness deeper than touch-screen phones, and popularity, and being skinny, and being cool are much more worthy of seeing the light at the end of the tunnel."

Konomi did not respond. No, more like she couldn't or didn't want to.

"Don't expect yourself to be like everybody else, when you are capable of standing taller than they can. Konomi, the world is a harsh place, but people who can see the beauty of it, people who can share their own happiness - they're the people you've gotta follow. The people who will guide you. And if they do guide you, then you'll be able to guide somebody else. Isn't that what you want?"

Konomi smiled. It was the smile of pure happiness, a smile of deep understanding, a smile indescribable. "All I ever wanted, Kirei-chan. Everything I ever wanted."

"Good." Kirei smiled back, patting her sister on the head. A frantic burst of nostalgia hit Konomi, and it frightened her when she realized just how similar Marui Bunta was to her own sister. Kirei left, closing the door gently and Konomi began to lie down at her bed once more. It had been three years since her sister had given her a lecture that long. It was the week Konomi had been peer pressured to be different; to stray from her own will and to obey others'.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"I don't understand! Why are you doing this to yourself?" Kirei's eyes burned into Konomi's, but the younger sister paid no heed to her sister's words. "Answer me, Konomi! Are you being bullied? Did they do something to you?" Kirei shook her sister's shoulders but Konomi only continued to pack her old books and notebooks into a box. _

_Konomi didn't even blink. All she said was, "You don't understand, onii-chan. I get laughed at because I read big books, I get gossiped about just because I want to make the world a better place. It's not fair that I have to endure this, onii-chan, it's not fair. It's better for me to let go and forget than to hold on and be in pain." _

_"I'm telling Mom and Dad." Kirei warned Konomi, convinced that her plan would work._

_Konomi merely smiled a bitter smile. "My decisions are my decisions, Kirei-onii-chan. Don't be involved in this. It's my problem and I will deal with it on my own. I won't have anyone carrying my burdens anymore."_

_"But that's what family is for, Konomi. I'm your big sister, I'm supposed to be your rock and your shield." Kirei responded gently. _

_Konomi swallowed a big gulp of air. "But I won't learn if you're always shielding me from the world. I have to learn by myself, even if it does hurt. I'm going to face the world as Konomi, not Kirei's little sister."_

_But three years had past and Konomi wasn't facing the world as herself. And Kirei could only stand and watch, as the big sister Konomi requested she should be._

_

* * *

_

Konomi tried to sleep. Unfortunately, she couldn't. She laid on her bed, clutching a pillow tightly with her arms. Suddenly, in the depths of her backpack, she saw her cellphone light up. Konomi had only remembered that she hadn't remembered to un-mute her cellphone until that night.

Tapping the up-arrow on the side of her light blue cellphone, she was surprised to see that there were three voicemails left for her. She scrolled through the "Missed Calls" section, and stared down upon three unknown numbers. Gazing heavily down at her cellphone, not positive if she should listen to the voicemails, Konomi finally decided that she should.

She pressed her phone to her ear, and listened to the first one.

"Hey Konomi. This is Tanaka." Tanaka's smooth voice startled the other girl, "You weren't answering so I decided to leave a voicemail. Feel free to add my number, so that whenever I call you, you won't get freaked out. Listen, when we go to the orphanage tomorrow, don't be too overwhelmed, okay? Everybody's nice over there, but it's pretty crowded and _very _loud. So, see you tomorrow? Bye."

Konomi sighed a relieving sigh, then became curious. If Tanaka was the first one who called her, who were the other two? She closely listened to the second one.

"Hi Konomi. This is Kiseki. Tanaka called me, and she said you weren't answering your phone so I started wondering if something happened. If you need to talk about something, I'm always hear to listen, 'kay? See you at school."

A warmth began to spread slowly throughout Konomi. She wanted to cry again - how can she be accepted so easily? Then, she began listening to the third voicemail.

The noise of dishes being washed, and two voices speaking loudly were the first things she heard. Then, Naomi's soft voice spoke through.

"Sorry about the background sounds, Konomi. Tanaka said you weren't answering your phone and I'm pretty sure Kiseki have already left you something to hear. I know that it all seems so sudden right now - that's what I felt when I got pulled in into the group. But listen, just be yourself, alright? You'll fit right in. I'll see you Sunday? Bye."

Konomi could have cradled her phone right there, like some sort of precious fragile thing. Tears spurted out once more, and all Konomi could say was, "Thank you..."

_

* * *

_

ALRIGHT. This chapter is dearly dedicated to those who are facing peer pressure, or feels alone in the world, or maybe just emotionally in pain. You guys have to remember that there are a gazillion souls in this world, and all you need is one. Now, Konomi might not be facing the same degree of indecisiveness or pain that many are feeling, but it feels good to voice out my opinions through the characters I create.

Konomi is the epitome of a victim of peer pressure. Now, the Prince of Tennis is mainly about competition and who gets to the top but whenever I look at the characters, I ask myself - at school, what are they like? Do they influence anybody through their personality? What lies beneath the surface of Prince of Tennis? The beautiful thing about making OCs is that you get to make them real and that's probably the most fun part of every chapter.

Thank you for supporting See Yourself and please be in tune for new stories and new chapters for my other stories!

This is Radiance Within, wishing you guys Happy Holidays!


	7. Chapter 7: Radiance Within

**Summary: **Konomi Ritsu was one of the luckiest girls in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku; she felt no infatuation towards the tennis regulars. However, many of her close friends, ever since meeting the regulars, had instantly been "in love". Unfortunately, they were always rejected of their confessions and who else can Konomi be, than that of a heart-fixer?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.**

This chapter is for the following readers: **anangelwithnoname, Angel-chan1992, animegleek****, AnonymousFan-C, ****applegreentea, aznprincessali, bambichic, Bananablez, BlazingMistKitsune, celtic27fionn, Cherry Blossom Tea, ChocoholicAddict22, ChocolateFudgeSauce, Ciel Blanche, Cookie Krisp, demoncat13, dove tree, EcstaticPetenshi, emliy02, Erigay, FireWingedWolf, ForeverWithoutYou, Hidden in Sunlight, ice-creamy-life, Immortalis Cruor Elf, Jaklyn-The-Pixie, Killer Socks, Kris 77, .tHr33, .eiJi., Masked Queen B, Miss CatLover Chii, Mochiiko, Narunette, NothingNEverything, Ocean Wave Kira, OROgoldenpair1, PepperMist, Personheretolookatstories, pokemon lover2, Pri-Chan 1410, Princess Alice Rose, rock redemption, roonaty, sable2684, Shadowsnow, shiraishireiya, Shitenhouji Chuu, signora dell cielo, Simple Shimmers, SmartOotori, Solar Powered Pandas, soni-chan, tazdevil, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, XxArisxx, xXRandomnessPrevailsXx, xYuzuruRengex **who have alerted this story.

This story is for the following readers: **bambichic, Barnablez, cakecrazy, celtic27fionn, Cherry Blossom Tea, chillybean, chivini, ChocoholicAddict22, Ciel Blanche, demoncat13, dove tree, Erigay, Fire Winged Wolf, hanonmm, Hidden in Sunlight, Immortalis Cruor Elf, Killer Socks, Koori no Kitsune, .tHr33, LelaCross, Little writer in a big world, Masked Queen B, Miss CatLover Chii, pokemon lover2, Princess Alice Rose, Raine Amorial, rock redemption, Shadow-Chan 4, shiraishireiya, Shitenhouji Chuu, signora del cielo delle stelle, Simple Shimmers, SkyFyre37, Sleepy Maple, SleepyPuppy, Smash41KMF, strawbewii, sWt sOrROWs GoOd BaI, thesadisttensaifuji, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, vivvy09, xKawaii-Neko-ChanX, XxTsuki-no-ShuoxX, xXRandomnessPrevailsXx, yoyocchi **who have favorited this story.

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning when Konomi awoke. Unfortunately, her face did not agree with the weather. Her tears had dried, true - but they left an apparent redness in her eyes. Her hair was a mess and she never got to change into her pajamas. She felt weary, tired, and plain and simply, a wreck. She stood up, rubbing her eyes in a slow manner.

A loud knock startled the still-sleepy teenage girl. Falling back on her unmade bed, Konomi weakly said, "It's open." The door swung and Kirei appeared, looking just as startled as Konomi had been.

"What in the world happened to you?" The older sister resisted the urge to point at her little sister's red eyes.

Konomi waved Kirei's question away. "It's alright, it's alright. Just...remembering a few painful memories, that's all." With a swift turn of her head, Kirei noticed her sister's old diary on the wooden desk. Not saying anything but, "Okay then..", Kirei left, closing the door quietly.

Closing her book and placing it inside her desk, Konomi went inside her bathroom carrying some clothes to change into. Curiously, she peered into the mirror and was quite terrified at how horrible she looked. Her eyes were almost as red as Akaya Kirihara's demon eyes and her hair resembled a bird's nest, if not worse. Noticing that she left the bathroom door ajar, she immediately closed it - not wanting her parents to ask all sorts of awkward questions.

She went inside the shower, as she dropped her dirty clothes into the hamper and sighed.

"I hope nothing bad happens today..." Konomi whispered in a sigh.

* * *

It had been quite an uneventful day after that morning. Konomi's had rushed off to work just right after breakfast and Kirei had to do a school project at a friend's house. Sitting by her lonesome, the solitary teenage girl sat on the couch, looking for television shows to watch.

Her phone was on her side, a small part of her hoping that someone would call or text. She picked at the holes on her light blue distressed Haru washed jeans(1) and fiddled with her CLICK blue short-sleeve striped t-shirt(2). Realizing that she wasn't even paying attention to her TV, Konomi clicked the on/off button and set her feet on the couch and laid there for a minute.

Restless, she shifted herself off of the couch and clambered up the stairs noiselessly, and opened her bedroom door. Finding her diary and a black pen, Konomi seated herself back on the couch and laid her diary onto the coffee table. Hesitating for a second, but then realizing the absurdity of getting scared about finally writing again into her diary, Konomi took the pen and began writing with small gentle strokes.

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been the longest time. Two years, in fact. I can barely believe it myself. Someday, I will go back and read this diary and I can see myself being startled by how long I have waited to write again. I was scared, I guess. Try terrified. But I learned something these past couple of days. I learned it's okay to be yourself. That it's okay to be different. No, dare to be different. Because maybe, being different is what the world needs. So many people try to fit in, to avoid getting judged. But in the end, it's not really about fitting in or even being different. It's whether or not you lived the life you wanted to. So...acting like a false self, is that truly the life we want to live? I find myself contemplating this ever since I met Marui Bunta, Tanaka-chan, Ranawa-chan, Kiseki-chan and the rest of them._

_They're so fearless. I wonder...weeks, months, maybe years from now..Will I be as fearless as they are? This is a question I want answered. But, I know that I can only find the answer in myself. When I look at my reflection in the mirror, it is no longer as blurry as it used to be. I think..I can see myself again. But am I really certain..? I have doubts. _

Suddenly, the lyrics of Born to Be A Lady by Shoujo Jidai interrupted Konomi and she dropped her pen in surprise. Looking at her phone screen and seeing an unfamiliar number, she reluctantly pressed "send" and said, "Hello?"

"Ritsu-san?" A childlike young-toned voice answered her.

Konomi's brow scrunched up. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Ah..Moshi moshi, Ritsu-san. This is Aeha." The voice now sounded more cheerful than hesitant.

Konomi's expression lightened. "Aeha? Moshi moshi. Is there something you needed?" She picked up the fallen pen, and gently laid it down next to the diary on the glass coffee table.

"Actually, yes. I'm sorry if this is troublesome for you, but I've heard from Kiseki-onee that you're really good at Math. I was wondering if maybe you could help me out. I would ask Naomi-onee but she's busy at the moment." Aeha explained hurriedly, her voice sounding rushed and uneven.

Konomi thought for a moment. "Sure, Aeha. But I don't know where you live..." She trailed off.

"That's all right. I'll come over to yours. Ranawa-onee's already given me the directions. After all, it'll be impolite if you were the one to come over to my house when I was the one who asked for the favor." Aeha replied, now sounding cheerful and enthusiastic.

Konomi's brow starts to scrunch up again. "But, Aeha - wait, Aeha?"

The 8th grader had already hung up on the worried 9th grader. Sighing, Konomi decided to continue her writing after tutoring Aeha and closed her diary and clambered back up the stairs. She placed her notebook and her pen into her desk, and sat back down on the couch.

Several minutes after Konomi had plopped herself down onto the couch, the doorbell rang and as she peered through the peephole, Aeha waved cheerfully at her. Smiling, Konomi opened the door and Aeha slowly walked in, carrying a folder, a small workbook, and a pencil pouch.

"You can set your stuff down on the coffee table." Konomi told the younger girl, pointing to the glass table in between the couch and the television.

Aeha nodded and placed her belongings onto the coffee table. "Thank you so much!" She wrapped Konomi into a childlike hug, who returned in hesitantly.

"Your welcome. So, which problems did you need help with?" Konomi asked curiously. She knew that Aeha was taking Geometry, which was a more advanced course than a regular 8th grader.

Aeha sat down onto the couch and reached out into her folder to take out a piece of graph paper. "Well, you see, I've been doing almost well. But the part with finding the area and circumference of different shapes, that really confuses me."

"Mh-hm." Konomi nodded, as Aeha opened her workbook and pointed specifically to a problem that had to do with finding the surface area and the volume of a prism. The older girl studied the problem carefully and started off explaining that to find the surface area of a prism, you have to multiply the base area by two and then add the lateral area (which is also perimeter x height) to get the surface area.

Aeha merely looked at Konomi, her eyes the image of confusion.

In so, Konomi began to draw out the problem and asked Aeha to start off doing the first steps. Thirty minutes later, after eight long tiring problems, the 8th grade girl was finally able to finish with her third right answer.

"Hm...Practice really makes perfect." Aeha mused, as she set down her pencil and looked at her work in pride.

Konomi smiled. "It does. But...Aeha, I've seen your quiz and test scores. It seems that these are the only problems you've been having trouble with. Why bother if you already get A's?"

"I don't know. I guess, being Naomi-onee's little sister, I just strive to be a little less average and a bit more perfect." Aeha stretched her arms, and gave a small hesitant smile.

Konomi frowned. "...Why is that?" She questioned curiously.

"I've always been overshadowed by Naomi-onee. When we moved here, she was entering junior high and I was going into 6th grade. She became a bit less conspicuous than before we moved to the Kanagawa area but when I entered junior high, I was only known as Naomi's little sister. I've always been referred to as that. So..you see...that's why." Aeha explained slowly, maybe even reluctantly as she fiddled with her hands and did not look up.

Konomi's expression softened and her eyes looked down at her lap. "Aeha, do you think people hold you to a higher standard just because you're Naomi's sister? Do you think...people will judge you based on a family member, not as yourself?"

"They always do. It's...tiring, sometimes. Because whatever I do, Naomi-onee does better. But...I don't hate her for it. I'd like to say that I'm happy, that I'm proud of having such an achieving sister. But I just can't. I guess, I'm just jealous. Silly, huh?" Aeha chuckled bitterly as she finally looked up to meet Konomi's eyes.

The older teen's eyes met the younger one's. A soft smile spread upon her lips as a growing feeling came down upon her heart. Konomi replied, "It's not silly. It's humane. You act as if it's a sin to be jealous of your sister, but in fact so many people - they do worse than be jealous. Aeha, just remember, don't mind the people who expect things out of you that shouldn't be expected. Because those people, the people who mind, they don't matter. But the people who matter, they don't mind."

"Konomi-onee. You know a lot about life, don't you?" Aeha smiled, her eyes glowing bright as if tears were about to fall from them.

Konomi merely shrugged. "I could say I do. But..it would be arrogant for me to say so. I'm still finding my way around life. I'm still a teenage girl, after all."

"You're very special, then. I could almost describe you as a rare rose in a field full of grass." Aeha grinned, as she began taking her pencil and a piece of printer paper from her folder.

Konomi's brow furrowed. "You think...I mean, you imagine the world as a field full of grass?"

"Not really. More like, a flower garden. I think...No, I hope that everybody can at least start off as a bud. It would be sad if somebody was never given the chance to bloom into a fully-grown beautiful flower, ne?" Aeha didn't look up as she placed the piece of paper on top of her folder and laid it on her lap.

Konomi watched Aeha's pencil twirl through the paper, drawing shapes that she could not fully decipher. "You really believe that everybody's capable of being beautiful? Inside or out?"

"Uh-huh. But it's up to us to nourish ourselves. If people resemble growing buds, and they're surrounded by other growing buds as well - we compare ourselves to each other. Why is this one more beautiful than I? What does this one have that I don't? But because a garden has no mirrors, we can't truly see ourselves grow. Merely, we judge ourselves by how others judge us." Aeha just sat and drew, nodding.

Konomi tried to see what the younger girl was drawing, but could not fully see it. "But if others judge as negatively...then, we judge ourselves negatively?"

"Jealousy can lead to all sorts of ugly deeds. That's why, I don't want to be jealous of Naomi. In fact, I..I resent being jealous. I want to admire her, because she's turning into such a beautiful flower and that's exactly what I want to be. I don't want to judge anyone negatively. I want to see them in a bright light, so maybe they can share that optimism and pass it on. But we as people, it's just a natural instinct to judge and compare and criticize." Aeha did not lift her pencil from the paper, not even a single second.

Konomi stopped trying to see Aeha's drawing. She merely sat back onto the couch and looked up but suddenly looked back down again. "Everybody's got something beautiful. And even the smallest kind of beautiful can beat the largest kind of ugliness."

"That's why we shouldn't lose faith in the world yet. When the whole world is turning gray, I want to be the dreamer that sees everything in color instead. To be fearless enough to believe. That's what I want to be. I want inner radiance, that's what I want." Aeha smiled as she finally laid her pencil to rest and set the drawing gently down on the coffee table.

Konomi's mouth curved into a soft gentle smile. "Aeha, you've already got inner radiance."

"You believe so?"

Konomi merely grinned. "I **know** so."

* * *

It was about mid-afternoon when Aeha had left. She thanked Konomi graciously before setting off in a rush back home. Konomi could see the younger girl's long auburn hair fly through the wind as she ran in childlike speed.

Konomi raised her hand in the air, although she was quite certain that Aeha would not be able to see. But as if by instinct, the 8th grader turned around and waved back in enthusiasm. Konomi could only giggle softly.

"I'm...so lucky." She whispered into the spring air as she watched Aeha fly out of sight. Then, Konomi turned and went back into her house and climbed up her stairs in great speed. While rushing to find her diary and a pen, she almost knocked over a picture on her desk.

It was an old picture, one with her and her entire family taken in front of Tokyo Disneyland. Konomi had been five, carrying a pink heart-shaped balloon, smiling as if nothing could beat her and take her down. Free of life's soon-to-be worries. Kirei was standing next to her, in a gigantic grin while their parents stood to the side of each child, almost as enthusiastic.

"Inner radiance, huh?" Konomi mused to herself as dusted the picture off and set it carefully back up. She was thankful that it did not crack when she had knocked it over while trying to find her diary.

In a much slower speed, she opened her drawer and took her diary out. After closing the slightly shaky drawer, Konomi headed back downstairs with a pen in hand, not bothering to close her fully-opened door.

Opening up to the page of her unfinished entry, she set Aeha's drawing aside, careful not to harm it or rip it. Clicking her pen quickly, Konomi set it down on the paper and started writing.

_Dear Diary (cont.)_

_...Yes, there are still doubts in my mind. But it has greatly lessened. Aeha, this dreamer of a girl, whom I have not sincerely known before just happened to come by. This girl, she's capable of something great. I can see it. To think...that I used to be frightened of what people thought of me just because of my goals and my dreams._

_I'm not scared anymore. The only true way to face the world is to face it as yourself. Because otherwise, there's no point. Millions of millions of people walking, breathing, living upon the face of the earth. Some are bound to hurt you, some are bound to love you, some are bound to inspire you, some are bound to be hated by you._

_But in the end, we all live under the same sky and walk on the same earth. We are all people. And none of us would be living if we weren't meant to live. I've...I've always been reluctant about everything I do for myself. When I do things for others, I do it willingly as to gain their support. But when I do things for myself, I don't know if I will make myself hated or be loved._

_But truly, why does it matter? They might see me ugly, but that does not mean I shouldn't see myself beautiful. They might call me hideous, but does that mean I do not have a shine at all? They might whisper behind my back, but does that mean I should let them hurt me further? No. I want to arch my back proudly and say to myself in confidence that I am me and I'm living the life I wanted to live._

_This, I've learned today. To laugh so hard that even sorrow smiles upon you. To fight so strong that even fate accepts defeat. To love so true that even hate walks out of the way. To live life so well that even death loves to see you exist. _

_Because in my death bed, when my whole life flashes before my eyes, I would want to smile. To smile and say, "I've had no regrets." That is the kind of person I would want to be. So when I re-read this entry days, weeks, months, and even years from now - I would be constantly reminded. _

_Of my dreams, my wishes, my hopes, my expectations. Not their dreams, not their wishes, not their hopes, and certainly not their expectations. Mine. This is my life to live. And nobody else can direct it for me. _

_I want the kind of fearless **they** have. The kind of strength that **they **hold. The kind of inspiration **they** give. It might be selfish of me to say so, but in the end I don't want life to become gradually easier. I just ask to be a stronger person. Just as Aeha said, to be fearless enough to see the whole world in color when it's turning darker for everyone else. To be that kind of a dreamer. To have - _

The page had just ran out of lines and just as Konomi was turning it, Kirei had opened the door in an obnoxious loud fashion. Immediately, the younger sister closed her diary with a snap.

"Hey. How's your day been?" The high-schooler dropped her purse onto the arm chair close to the couch.

Konomi smiled. "Believe it or not - pretty eventful." She let her pen roll off of the coffee table and did not bother to pick it up. Kirei, who was entering the kitchen and opening the refrigerator, looked up and gave her little sister a disbelieving look.

"You're not serious?" One eyebrow was lifted in skepticism.

Konomi stood up and walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "I feel the love, onee-chan."

"All right, all right. I'm sorry. I'll believe you." Kirei flipped her long brown hair out of her way as she tried to see if there were any eatable snacks inside the fridge. After a couple of minutes, she closed the door with a bang and leaned on the refrigerator, waiting for Konomi to reply.

The younger girl was taking a long sip and had just set her glass down when Kirei closed the fridge. "You don't sound that incredibly convincing, to tell you the truth." Konomi began carrying her glass to the coffee table with her.

"Woah. Somebody took a sip of sassy juice today." Kirei chuckled as she walked back towards the living room and rested her on the armchair.

Konomi giggled. "No, just feeling a bit carefree today."

"Hm. Keep that up, and I won't even be able to recognize you." Kirei watch her sister sit back down on the couch, and noticed the detailed drawing that Aeha had left.

Konomi smiled. "That's a bit sad, isn't it?" She set her glass down on the coffee table, far away from Aeha's spontaneous sketch.

"What's this?" Kirei asked curiously, as she lifted the drawing from the coffee table and studied it carefully. Her eyes traced the drawing in a fascinated manner and she smiled at how artsy it looked.

Konomi grinned. "A sketch from a friend. Great, isn't it?"

"Hah. Try amazing. She's talented, your friend." Kirei replied, as she set it back down on the coffee table and lifted her legs up on the armchair.

Konomi carefully slid the drawing towards herself and smiled. "I'll make sure to tell her that." She took a more careful glance on the drawing. It was a picture of bunches of an assortment of different flowers in a beautiful bouquet being handed to someone. A long detailed burgundy rose stuck out from the bunch. It wasn't until Konomi had researched the flower that she saw what Aeha had symbolized creatively.

There were two words that were written in artistic elegant handwriting under the bouquet. The two exact words that Konomi was about to write down on the last page of her entry. Two words that struck her and sent a spine-tingling feeling down her body. She traced and touched it with her fingertips, as if hesitantly making sure they were real. She didn't notice them before - maybe she was so busy looking at bouquet, she missed the most important piece of the sketch.

Two words. Two mere words.

Radiance Within.

* * *

_Well, here's 4040 words for all you wonderful readers out there! I apologize for the extremely late update. Thank you so much for those who have had patience enough to wait for this chapter. I love you guys!_

x x Radiance Within x x


	8. Chapter 8: My Belief?

**Summary: **Konomi Ritsu was one of the luckiest girls in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku; she felt no infatuation towards the tennis regulars. However, many of her close friends, ever since meeting the regulars, had instantly been "in love". Unfortunately, they were always rejected of their confessions and who else can Konomi be, than that of a heart-fixer?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.**

This chapter is for the following readers: **anangelwithnoname, Angel-chan1992, animegleek****, AnonymousFan-C, ****applegreentea, aznprincessali, bambichic, Bananablez, BlazingMistKitsune, celtic27fionn, Cherry Blossom Tea, ChocoholicAddict22, ChocolateFudgeSauce, Ciel Blanche, Cookie Krisp, demoncat13, demonsadist, dove tree, EcstaticPetenshi, emliy02, Erigay, FireWingedWolf, ForeverWithoutYou, Hidden in Sunlight, ice-creamy-life, Immortalis Cruor Elf, imnobeautyqueen, Jaklyn-The-Pixie, Killer Socks, Kris 77, Masked Queen B, Miss CatLover Chii, Mochiiko, Narunette, NothingNEverything, Ocean Wave Kira, OROgoldenpair1, PepperMist, Personheretolookatstories, pokemon lover2, Pri-Chan 1410, Princess Alice Rose, rock redemption, roonaty, sable2684, sand-storm94, Shadowangle98, Shadowsnow, shiraishireiya, Shitenhouji Chuu, signora dell cielo, Simple Shimmers, SmartOotori, Solar Powered Pandas, soni-chan, tazdevil, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, XxArisxx, xXRandomnessPrevailsXx, xYuzuruRengex **who have alerted this story.

This story is for the following readers: **bambichic, Barnablez, cakecrazy, celtic27fionn, Cherry Blossom Tea, chillybean, chivini, ChocoholicAddict22, Ciel Blanche, demoncat13, dove tree, Erigay, Fire Winged Wolf, hanonmm, Hidden in Sunlight, Immortalis Cruor Elf, imnobeautyqueen, Just Wait And See, Killer Socks, Koori no Kitsune, LelaCross, Little writer in a big world, Masked Queen B, Miss CatLover Chii, pokemon lover2, Princess Alice Rose, Raine Amorial, rock redemption, Shadow-Chan 4, shadowangle98, shiraishireiya, Shitenhouji Chuu, signora del cielo delle stelle, Simple Shimmers, SkyFyre37, Sleepy Maple, SleepyPuppy, Smash41KMF, strawbewii, sWt sOrROWs GoOd BaI, thesadisttensaifuji, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, Titeseve, vivvy09, xKawaii-Neko-ChanX, XxTsuki-no-ShuoxX, xXRandomnessPrevailsXx, yoyocchi **who have favorited this story.

* * *

It was a sunny Tuesday when Konomi entered her classroom with a cheery attitude that clearly matched the clear weather. She had gone along with Naomi, Kiseki, and Aeha to the hospital - only to (unfortunately) leave. Konomi must admit, she was quite nervous about visiting the hospital but had felt disappointed when the nurses had told them that the patients were resting by the time they arrived.

Gently, she set her bag down on the table and sat down only to be frightened by Marui Bunta, who had come up from behind and shook her by the shoulders.

"Marui-kun!" Konomi cried out, holding her chest in shock.

He raised an eyebrow and blew a large apple green bubble. "I didn't think you'd be frightened that easily." Marui took a seat next to her while grinning wolfishly, his eyes tracing her every movement. It wasn't a moment later until Konomi realized this and she scowled.

"That makes me uncomfortable." She assertively stated, crossing her arms while pointing at his apple-green smelling face.

Marui's smile grew even wider. "Eh? Look who's confident now. Haha. It must be my tensai influence. Isn't it, Konomi? Isn't it?"

"Why are you so confident about being a genius, Marui-kun?" Konomi asked curiously, looking around to make sure her old friends were not here to witness such atrocious interaction between her and their beloved tennis regular.

Bunta's smile melted into a childish frown. "Are you suggesting that I'm not?" His eyes widened, trying to fake tears as he held his chest to mock pain.

"Eh! No, no. I didn't mean that at all!" Konomi hysterically answered, stupidly flailing her arms in front of her face, scared that she might have actually hurt his feelings. In the end, she supposed it was just one of her habits that she won't be able to get rid of.

Marui actually laughed out loud, smacking the table in amusement. He gave her a trademark wide smile and replied, "Well, to prove the fact that I am most certainly a tensai _and _to compensate for hurting my feelings - I will have to teach you some tennis, Nomi-chan."

"...Nomi..chan?" Konomi repeated hesitantly, blushing. Never once has anyone given that nickname to her, not even her parents nor her sister and definitely not her friends. She tried to hide her red cheeks by looking down on the desk, even though she couldn't help but smile at how adorable he had said it.

Marui instantly stopped chuckling. "Did _that _offend _you_?" He tried to move his head, so that he could see her face from below but she instinctively averted his gaze and shook the blushing out of her cheeks, although the red was still definitely noticeable.

"Oh, no. It's just that...I wasn't really...expecting that..." She mumbled, clasping her hands under her desk and refusing to look up. Konomi looked to the opposite direction of where he was, trying her hardest to avoid his wide childlike eyes.

Marui, realizing that he had embarrassed her most proficiently, turned to the front of the room and stretched his slightly muscular tennis arms. "So, may the resident tensai teach you some tennis?"

"But, don't you have club practice after school?" Konomi questioned, knowing that the answer was most likely yes. She finally looked up, relieved that he wasn't staring at her anymore.

Marui blinked and replied bluntly, "No." Instantly, Konomi knew he wasn't telling the truth. She raised a skeptic eyebrow and narrowed her eyes as he turned to look at her and give her a questioning glance.

"Are you lying to me?" She asked him just as bluntly as he had answered her. Konomi narrowed her eyes even more as he blinked innocently and crossed his own arms.

He met her narrowed eyes with narrowed ones of his own. "No." He pouted.

"Marui Bun - " Konomi started to say but she was interrupted by a loud sigh emanating from the childish tennis "tensai" next to her.

He dropped his glare and his arms. "Fine, we do have practice. But we barely got to talk yesterday and now you won't let me teach you tennis. Is there another tensai you're seeing?" Marui reverted back his glare and his crossed arms, as if to stare deep into the darkest parts of her soul.

"I'm not and I won't be seeing _any _tensai." Konomi retorted pointedly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes and to blush all at the same time.

Marui chuckled. "I wouldn't be to sure about that." He stood up from the desk he was sitting and ruffled her perfectly brushed hair like an owner would pet his dog. Bunta made his way smoothly into his own seat before the fangirls came strutting in and presenting him with their daily gifts of hand-made treats and beautifully-wrapped presents.

As Konomi watched in amusement, as other boys who shared the same class stared in jealousy and as the fangirls shoved and pushed to be the next in line to give "Marui-sama" her own present. As a fangirl tripped over the nearby leg of a desk, and others turned to look in worry - Marui managed to swiftly turn his head towards Konomi and give her a quick wink before the fangirls realized.

"Hm. If you ask me, there is definitely something going on with you and that boy." Tanaka's amused voice reached Konomi's ears as the blushing third year looked up at her friend, who was grinning slyly.

Konomi averted her gaze. "There's nothing." She bluntly answered, crossing her arms in disagreement as both Kiseki and Ranawa entered the room, took one ritual glance at the fawning fangirls, then made their way into their seats while chuckling softly to themselves.

"If those fangirls finds out about you and Marui - we're gonna have to resort to protecting you, Konomi." Ranawa stated, dropping her bag onto her desk while leaning against the table, still chuckling.

Konomi pouted. "Mou...I thought we've already established that our relationship is purely platonic, and not at all romantic." She again, in a sad attempt, tried to hide her reddening cheeks which have already received enough abuse from Marui earlier that morning.

"Why don't you say that to his face, if you're so certain?" Kiseki teasingly replied, taking her own seat and began preparing the materials needed for first period. She brushed a few hanging strands of her bangs away from her face as she took out her pencil pouch and a few pieces of lined paper.

Konomi blushed while Tanaka chuckled as she patted the reddening girl reassuringly on the back. Ranawa merely smiled pitifully as she sat on her own desk, and began preparing her materials as well. Tanaka, who had been leaning against her own table, looked down on Konomi, "I'd better be careful, just in case."

Tanaka sat down on her own seat, as more students filed in. The clocked ticked down onto the start of school, and every student quieted down as their teacher entered - a stern expression upon his face. The fangirls immediately returned to their respective seats as those who were supposed to be in another class quickly fled to their own classrooms before their teachers finds them late.

"Alright, class. Today - we will be going into the music room to learn about decrescendos and crescendos." The class responded with a united groan, as they shifted in their seats uncomfortable and some lazily slammed their heads onto their desks while others rolled their eyes in annoyance.

The teacher merely grinned with a sadistic satisfaction.

* * *

"Konomi-chan!" was the first thing Konomi heard as she was about to walk out of the school's main gates. She immediately turned around, only to be met with a face-full of green apple bubblegum and red hair. Marui Bunta was casually carrying his tennis bag swung around his shoulder and a wide grin was spread upon his childish third year face.

Konomi slightly frowned. "I thought you had tennis practice." She narrowed her eyes at him and glared at him threateningly. He merely answered her with an innocent look and an even wider grin.

"I already said I was going to teach you tennis today." He took her hand and immediately began leading her into a part of Kanagawa that Konomi had never dared go into. Even though she was skilled at reading maps and directions, she was always threatened by the notion of being lost all by herself with no way back home. When she heard the sounds of loud tennis balls crashing onto solid pavement, Konomi realized that Marui had taken her to separate tennis courts away from Rikkaidai's.

As he led her up the stairs heading towards the main courts, Konomi shook her head along with her arms. "I'm gonna embarass myself, Marui-kun!" She cried out, covering her face as he set his bag down and they faced a solid wall.

"Why are you so conscientious?" He questioned her, resting a hand on his hip and leaning towards her with a curious stare - his eyes staring deeply into hers. Konomi felt the rush of blood come up to her face, and averted her glance. "I promise, no one will see you practicing." He added, trying to convince her as he took out a racket from his bag and gripped it carefully.

Konomi sighed. There was no point fighting a losing battle. She watched him carefully as he placed the racket into her hands. She looked at it as if she was holding a bomb, and her hands started shaking as the thought processed into her brain.

"A-ano..." She started saying, but he had already interrupted her. Marui sided himself alongside her and said instructively, "You have to hold it as if you were going to shake hands, okay?" Konomi knew she had already done that wrong when he grinned and took her right hand and began correcting her grip.

Marui then proceeded to take out a tennis ball from his bag and began bouncing it up and down. "Alright. Let's see if you can hit." He handed her the ball and gestured for her to throw it in the air and hit it. Much to the poor girl's embarassment, she only hit air and the ball rolled over pathetically, as if mocking her lack of sportiness. Trying to hide her reddening cheeks as Bunta started chuckling, Konomi tried to hand him back his racket but he shook his head in reply.

"First try, no foul. Here, let me show you." He bent down to pick up the ball and made sure her grip wasn't loosening. He bounced the ball multiple times as he placed his right hand above hers and then tossed the tennis ball up in the air. Konomi looked up by instinct right when Marui gripped his hand over hers and hit the ball right on the wall, leaving a slight dark spot.

From her shoulder, Konomi could feel Bunta's slight breathing and was suddenly aware of their close proximity. She looked down to see if his hand was still on hers, and blushed when she realized that it was. He let the ball roll down a few feet before grinning from Konomi's shoulder and said, "See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"That's only because, technically, you were the one who hit it." Konomi mumbled, loosening her tight shoulders as she let her bangs fall into her face. He looked down from her shoulder and replied, "Alright, fine. I'll let you hit it this time."

Konomi nodded in agreement as he picked up the ball and handed it to her. She was just about to toss it when she realized his hand was still on hers. Konomi looked up at the tennis "tensai" and said, "I thought you were going to let me hit it."

"I am." He simply replied, not even blinking. His grip on her hand still had not loosened. Konomi looked down on their hands to make sure.

She frowned slightly and questioned, "So why are you still holding my hand?"

"Because I like holding your hand." Marui shrugged, as if that was the easiest question she could have possibly asked. Konomi could have blushed right there and then but merely smiled a small closed smile.

She tossed the ball in the air and hit the wall successfully, just a few inches away from the first spot that Marui had hit. "Eh! Marui-kun, did you see that? I almost hit in the same spot!" Konomi jumped up and down in excitement, then blushed as he let go of her hand and stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Immediately, she tossed her head in the opposite direction and apologized. She was answered by a short laugh.

"You're really cute, Nomi-chan." Marui said, stepping close to her - a smile was spread evenly on his adorable face. By instinct, Konomi backed away and loosened her grip on his racket. She wasn't really quite sure how to react or how to respond.

Instead, she backed away a few more steps and replied with an unsure, "...Thank you..?" He had probably observed the nervousness in her voice, but had chosen to ignore it because he had taken a few more steps closer to her. Konomi backed into the wall as he looked down on her, smiling. She could feel his uneven breathing from above but did not dare look up.

"Are you...nervous?" He asked, trapping her as his two hands placed themselves on each side of her, touching the wall. Marui lowered his head, meeting his gaze and his breathing meeting her own.

Konomi nodded slightly, as she hesitantly looked up. She pressed her hands up his chest and contemplated pushing him away, but did not find the will to do it as his strangely-colored eyes met her normal ones. His hands moved from the wall and wrapped themselves around her tiny waist as he pulled her closer to him. He gave her a casual smile, as if they were still at school, sitting on their desks - talking at ease.

"Marui-kun, I don't under - !" Konomi whispered but got cut off as Marui crashed his lips softly against hers, pulling her to him so close that they weren't even an inch apart. She stood frozen but the feel of him giving her soft light kisses instantly took over and she let her hands go up around his neck and thread lightly through his soft red hair. Konomi closed her eyes as she felt Marui lightly smile against her lips and began pulling her into another kiss.

This time, he unwrapped his arms around her and cupped her face, slightly tipping it upwards as he deepened the kiss. The smell of his fresh minty apple-bubblegum wafted through her own mouth. As soon as Marui's tongue left his mouth to lick her lips, Konomi immediately pulled away. She wasn't just confused with him, she was confused with herself. Didn't she tell her friends just this morning, that her relationship with Marui was everything but romantic? That it was merely platonic?

So why did she let him kiss her? And moreover, why did she kiss him back? She wanted to cradle her head in her arms and cry out in frustration.

"What...just happened?" She breathlessly asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

Marui smiled. "So you like me too." He pocketed his hands casually, as he leaned in one more time but she quickly stepped aside. Konomi shook her head in confusion as she ran a hand through her hair. "I...I thought we were friends, Marui-kun." She looked up at him as he tipped his head sideways, as if confused as well.

"Maybe I wanted to be more than friends." He looked down on the ground, his eyes now heavily-lidded.

Konomi sighed, then quickly swung her backpack around her shoulders and replied, "I...I don't...I don't...I'm sorry...I...I have to go." She fled through the main entrance and quickly ran towards the familiar street that he had led her through. From behind her, she could hear his heavy footsteps running after her and she tried to swiftly ran ahead of him but his tennis training had given him the advantage in this wild goose chase.

He grabbed her wrist before she could flee another step and pulled her close to him, his arms wrapping themselves tightly around her waist. "If you don't have the same feelings, then why did you kiss me back?" Marui questioned her, his eyes delving into hers uncomfortably.

"It was my first kiss - what did you expect?" Konomi answered, crying out while trying to push him away but her attempts ended in vain.

His eyes dropped onto the ground. "That wasn't your first kiss." He whispered softly, his minty breath wafting through her nose again.

"Yes, it was." She responded firmly, crossing her arms.

He stared at her. "Remember? The start of junior high. Class B. Remember?"

* * *

_It was just a few weeks since the start of the school year, and already Konomi was bored out of her own mind. Her fellow girl classmates merely cared for make-up, the latest fashion trends, and the recently debuted handsome boy idols. During lunchtime, nobody had sat next to her but Konomi didn't mind. She found silence a much easier topic to handle rather than any genetic school girl obsession. _

_In turn, Konomi left the classroom to find a shady place to sit in for the next hour or so. She found a comfortable space in an area just perfectly shaded by the tall slender trees that inhabited the outskirts of Rikkaidai's school grounds. She was about to take out her notebook to write in detail how perfectly calm and relaxing her secret spot was, but was interrupted by the rustling of leaves and the loud cries of a redheaded boy whom she recognized as Marui Bunta._

_He had inevitably fallen from his tree-hiding spot when he had tried to see who it was that had invaded his personal private property. Konomi knew him as a cocky arrogant red-headed prick whom the girls found irresistibly adorable especially when he would eat their hand-made treats during his tennis matches in elementary school. Immediately, she scowled. If there anything more irritating than adoring fangirls, it would be the cocky red-headed prick who had initiated the fangirling in the first place._

_"Eh? Aren't you Ritsu-san?" He pointed at her frowning face in childishness. _

_Konomi's scowl grew deeper. "Yes, it is. Now could you please leave, I'm trying to write."_

_"Eh? EH? Can I read your other entries? Please oh pretty please. I really wanna read it." He jumped up and down, smiling why eying and targeting the notebook she was holding firmly under one arm. _

_Konomi glared at him while trying to keep the notebook away from his grasp. "No. You keep away from this notebook." She said firmly. _

_"Oh! I know! In exchange for one entry, I'll give you a kiss!" Marui smiled at his supposedly-genius-like idea and pulled her over to him and gave her a soft chaste kiss right on her virgin lips._

_Konomi's eyes widened in anger. "You stupid boy, Marui Bunta! UGH. DISGUSTING!" She stomped away, trying to rub the feel of his lips away from hers. He could hear her angrily walking away, kicking innocent victimized clumps of grass on her way back to her classroom - hoping that he would not follow her. _

* * *

Konomi couldn't help but blush at the memory, as the realization hit her as hard as a stone. However, instead of admitting to it - she merely objected to it, "That was two years ago! It doesn't count."

His arms slacked their grip from her waist, but they remained around her. "You know it does. I was your first kiss, and I intend to be your last." He gave her the same ambitious grin as he did from two years ago.

"You befriended me because you said you needed my help with my former friends!" She pointed at his face rudely, trying to make him feel a bit ounce of guilt for deceiving her. Konomi believed that he had truly wanted to be friends with her, not to date her.

Marui pocketed his hands, his tennis bag slacking from his shoulder. "I did wanted to be friends with you. Seriously. That was my first real intention. But it's not my fault I started falling for you halfway through being your friend." He replied bluntly, shrugging his shoulders casually.

"Why are you so confusing?" Konomi stamped her feet in frustration, clenching her jaw in annoyance.

Marui scowled. "Confusing? You can't ask me that! You're the one who can't admit that you like me back! Even though it's so obvious that you do!"

"Why are you so arrogant?" She tried to stomp on his feet but he swiftly side-stepped away.

Marui grinned, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. "Why are you so adorable when you're angry?" It took moments for the response to trigger a reaction in Konomi's brain. She tried to answer back, but she merely turned around and started walking to her house.

"That's it! If you don't wanna be my friend anymore, FINE." She crossed her arms in anger as she continued walking in a quick pace.

Marui caught up to her and yelled out, "I do wanna be your friend. Your BOY-friend!" Other people were now staring at them curiously from their bedroom windows and the other side of the sidewalk. Konomi merely ignored him, puffing her cheeks huffily and continued walking swiftly.

"I love you, Ritsu-san. I really truly do." He told her in a desperate manner.

Konomi turned around. "Ritsu-san...?"

"Ritsu-san! RITSU-SAN!" A loud echoeing voice boomed from out of nowhere. Konomi looked around confused as Marui Bunta, the people, the surrounding scenery dissapeared and melted into a cold nothingness.

A darkness swept her and Konomi awoke to the sounds of her chuckling classmates and an angry teacher.

* * *

Konomi didn't know what was more embarassing - the fact that she had slept through the first lesson of the day or the fact that she had dreamed about Marui Bunta teaching her about tennis and kissing her. The lunch bell had just rung when Konomi tried to slap herself for being so stupid, so delusional. Even on her lips, the memory of his kiss remained.

But...why...Why was that "memory" from her first year of junior high seemed so familiar? Quickly, the memory dissolved as Tanaka, Kiseki, and Ranawa surrounded her. An amused expression was upon Tanaka's face, while a worried one was on Kiseki's. Ranawa's face wore her simple calculative facade that she wanted her other classmates to believe as superior and stoic. Or so Tanaka says.

"It's not like you to fall asleep in class, Konomi-chan." Kiseki raised the back of her hand to Konomi's forehead to check if she had some sort of a fever. Konomi smiled pathetically and sighed. "I apologize for worrying you, but I'm really fine. I guess I just got sleepy."

"It happens to everyone at least once." Tanaka patted her reassuringly, as she took out her lunch from her bag just as Konomi was getting hers out as well.

Ranawa smiled sympathetically. "She's right. Don't worry too much about what our classmates will say. Ne, so will you walk with us to the school gardens?"

"Um...I'll follow you afterwards. I have to talk to someone." Konomi shook her head, smiling as the other three nodded their heads uncertainly and left together. Marui, who was surprisingly not flocked by adoring fangirls, was about to leave when Konomi went over to him and greeted him again.

He turned and pocketed his hands. "Hey, sleepyhead. You know if you wanted to sleep so bad, I could have lended you my pillow." He grinned teasingly.

"Ano...Marui-kun...The start of junior high, do you remember being in Class B with me?" Konomi questioned curiously.

Marui tilted his head in confusion of her question but answered, "Oh yeah...I do."

"Um...and the clump of trees over there...Does it seem, familiar to you?" Konomi asked, even more curious this time. His reaction was something she didn't expect. The usually unfazed tensai's face turned a bright red and he tried to instinctively hide it with his hands. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were almost the same shade as his trademark hair.

He gulped and then took his lunch in a hurry. "I...uh..I really have to go. I'll talk to you after school, okay?" He swiftly left, bumping into his double's partner Jackal Kuwahara on the way out of the classroom and tripping over things that weren't at all there.

Konomi raised a curious eyebrow, but decided to let it go. She was about to head towards the garden when she found herself bumping into her old group of friends. Rika turned to her with a smug look on her face while Tsukiko and Chikako shared snobby smirks.

"Well, isn't Konomi-chan getting along so well with my Marui-kun?" Rika circled her, like a shark would circle it's bloody prey.

Konomi tried to answer but Rika interrupted her before she could even get the chance to speak. "Try to put in a good word for me, okay? Or...Does he talk about me so much, you can't even speak for yourself?" Chuckles erupted from the group of three girls.

"I don't know, Rika. It's hard to put in a good word for you when there's nothing relatively good to say about your hideous personality." Konomi retorted, finally finding her voice while narrowing her eyes.

Rika glared back at her. "You think you're so topnotch just because you have your own little loony gang now. Well, let me tell you something. Your little gang is full of nobodies. One day, the regulars will finally like us and you'll do nothing but bow down to the new populars of this school."

"Could you get any more delusional?" Konomi replied through clenched teeth. Rika raised a hand to slap her, and Konomi waited for the initial impact but it never came. She had closed her eyes to instinctively flinched and had now opened them, only to be surprised that Shoko had intervened. The tall stoic girl didn't even flinch as Rika pulled her hand away and screamed in her ear.

Shoko looked down at Konomi and sighed, "As much as I'd maturely like to say you shouldn't have tried to fight fire with fire - those were some pretty good comebacks." She let out a carefree smile as Rika, Tsukiko, and Chikako stomped through the hallway loudly.

"Thank you." Konomi inclined her head politely as Shoko gave her a small chuckle.

The confident vice-leader of their unofficial little club tossed a few strands of her hair back as the two walked through the hallway quietly. "I know what people say about our little group. Quite frankly, they don't have very positive opinions. But the point of our group is to not be afraid to be ourselves. To not fake who we are, because in the end, pretending to be someone you're not really won't get you anywhere. This might sound a bit strange, but even before the start of junior high - Ranawa and I have been eying you."

"Eying me?" Konomi asked, confused.

Shoko smiled. "We try to recruit people who stand up for something they believe in. If you hadn't noticed yet, each person in our group tries to model a belief."

"Care to explain in more detail?" Konomi wondered, not truly certain about what Shoko meant.

Shoko's smile grew wider. "Aeha. She believes in radiance within. That true beauty lies beyond that of physical beauty. That you might have been born ugly, but you can grow up to be beautiful and that a pretty face can never beat a pretty heart, you know what I mean?"

"She drew me a sketch of a bouquet, with a burgundy rose sticking out from the bunch." Konomi replied blandly, crossing her arms while contemplating deeply about Aeha's drawing. She looked up to see what kind of reaction Shoko would answer with. The shorter third year was suprised when she saw Shoko smirk.

Shoko ran a hand through her hair. "She draws everybody something different. Naomi has one of Aeha's sketches in her school binder - angel wings on an orphaned child. She drew for Kiseki a determined-looking girl living in a rundown apartment surrounded by torn books and broken pencils - the girl was writing furiously on a piece of paper. For Ranawa, she drew a student standing on top of Earth, tiptoeing to try and catch shooting stars. For Tanaka, she drew a smiling girl with closed eyes, dancing on the pavement through thunderclouds and rain. For me, she drew a person walking through a crowded hallway, surrounded by whispering classmates."

"Creative." Konomi smiled, trying to imagine what each one looked like while mentally wondering if Aeha had left messages on their drawings too.

Shoko reflected Konomi's smile with a wider one. "For Naomi's, she wrote si sono amati, avere fede. On Kiseki's, she wrote something in Greek. Something like this - Γνώση και Σοφία." She had taken out a pen and wrote freely on her arm. Konomi stared at the characters curiously and furrowed her brow before nodding.

"On Ranawa's - la fiction dans les faits. On Tanaka's - isa sa buong mundo. On mine - 자신감. And on yours?" Shoko explained, then glanced at Konomi curiously who seemed to have stiffened once the question was asked. Konomi blinked and hesitantly replied, "Radiance within."

Shoko smirked. "Of course. Radiance within."

"What about the others? What do they stand for?" Konomi asked, now extremely curious. After all, these were only middle school girls. If the normal person predicted their interests, it would be the lastest fashion, cute boys, and their favorite idols. Rika, Tsukiko, and Chikako were no exceptions to this unfortunate stereotype. But Konomi always knew that Shoko's group of friends were a bit indifferent to the usual mannerisms of the average Japanese teenage girl.

Shoko broke Konomi's thoughts. "Kiseki. She believes in woman empowerment. That girls can be so much more than just something pretty to look at."

"She always did seem to me as a feminist." Konomi commented, musing on this newly-found fact. Shoko raised an eyebrow at her and her smirk lazily disappeared as started walking down the stairs towards the first floor. "She just wants to prove that women are just as capable as men. Late Japanese traditions say otherwise, but Kiseki wants to prove our ancestors wrong."

"Then, there's Tanaka. She believes in fearlessness. To walk through a crowd of people all by yourself, but to never feel lonely. To dance in the rain, not caring if you slip. People call her Ice Princess, but the truth is even though she seems fearless, she does have fears. But to her, fearlessless doesn't necessarily mean living without fears. She believes fearlessness is having fears, but taking chances anyways." Shoko smirked again, as they neared the last step and the front doors came into view.

Konomi looked down. "To have fears, but taking chances...anyways?" She gripped her bento, wondering if she'll be able to live like that as well. Shoko, thinking that Konomi had been confused before, nodded to confirm the question.

"And then, Ranawa. She believes in rationality and good judgement. That even through the toughest times, emotions should not cloud your judgement. Even though, I have to admit - when it comes to creative writing, she gets a bit panicky." Shoko chuckled, remembering that Ranawa still had yet to find her precious writing piece that had apparently been "stolen" and was now currently nowhere to be found.

Konomi's brow furrowed. "Ranawa-chan looks more like the type to write practical things."

"Doesn't she? But creative writing is her best forte. You need to read some of her pieces, then you'll understand what I mean." Shoko shrugged her shoulders, then gently pushed the door. Konomi went through the opened entrance and took a whiff of the natural fresh air and felt her shoulders relax by instinct. "And I can't forget Naomi. She believes in faith. That no matter how dark, there will always be light. And me. I believe in mental toughness. That no matter what people say about me, if they are untrue - they do not faze me." Shoko added, explaining the last members of the group.

Konomi frowned slightly. "...Why am I part of this group then? I don't think I have strong beliefs for anything." She was afraid of the answer. Or maybe, it was the logic behind the response that frightened her. Instantly, she began to gradually doubt her whole friendship with the group. Maybe, in the end - it was all part of some pity party and they would stop being her friends once she makes new ones. Then suddenly, it shocked her how atrocious that thought was. They all seemed like such good people. Surely, they wouldn't do something so cruel and so tricky.

"Just because it seems that way to you now, doesn't mean it's the same for other people." Shoko cryptically replied. They had finally arrived in the garden, and as Konomi's brow furrowed even more in confusion - she wondered if she would ever be certain about her beliefs as her newly found friends are. She was still confused and so anxious about herself.

She had watched anime shows in elementary school and how each person had their own distinctive personality type. But she didn't belong to any of them and neither did Shoko, nor Naomi, or Tanaka, Ranawa, Kiseki, and Aeha for that matter. Not one of them were one-dimensionally fatally shy, nor extremely rebellious, or too cocky, or snobbily overconfident, or animatedly cheerful to the point where they irritated the people around them.

Maybe in the end, nobody can portray you as well as you can.

But as she sat down next to a laughing Naomi, something inside Konomi yearned to find the kind of fearlessness and certainty that her group of friends had. But nothing stopped the intimidation she felt sitting next to the carefree optimistic leader of the bunch, Naomi. Despite her free-spirited personality, even stoic disciplined Shoko looked up to her natural leadership. Konomi contemplated what Shoko told her about the older Hayashi. _"That no matter how dark, there will always be light."_

Then there was Aeha Hayashi, the artistic 2nd year whose cheerful smiles never seem to fade. What message did she try to send Konomi? The confused 3rd year so deeply wanted to know, to understand, to gain knowledge of, to have wisdom through.

And Tanaka Yoshida, the resident Ice Princess who never fails to let her facade down and yet still manages to live a fearful life with a fearless personality. Is there a logical way of seeing through that? She had been the one who introduced Konomi to the group, her reasons unknown.

Then Kiseki Shimizu, the local feminist. She was one of the most easy-going of the bunch, and the most approachable. Never once had Konomi seen her react to something sexist, nor does Konomi know much of Kiseki except for the fact that she was almost as intelligent as Ranawa. Konomi curiously wondered what it would be like to see life through Kiseki's eyes.

And then Ranawa Ikeda. The logical-minded 3rd year who unexpectedly (to Konomi at the least) also has creative spontaneity. Shoko said that Ranawa didn't let emotions interfere with logic. In no way could Konomi even manage to understand how it is possible to think in such a way - most specifically a young middle schooler such as her.

There's Shoko Tokiwa as well, who for the first time had actually interacted with Konomi. Now, she was not as stoic as others deem her to be. Konomi wondered, that maybe beneath her confident personality, there was somebody insecure such as herself hidden inside. Truthfully, when she had been first introduced to the group, Konomi had always thought Shoko was reluctant to let her join. Now, those worries had diminished but new anxious thoughts had replaced them.

But lastly, and most importantly - Konomi couldn't forget Marui Bunta. Ever since he had started interacting with her, good things seemed to have begun to happen to her. He was the reason why she could finally confront her friends about their shallowness and lack of sincerity. And even though she hated to admit it, his cocky personality and outgoing attitude had been the most influential for her to finally try and come out of her shell. Her heart still thumps when the memory of her recent dream starts echoing through her mind. Why had she dreamed about that? There was absolutely no way she was starting to get attracted to him.

After all, they were merely friends. Only friends.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." His teasing voice echoed in her mind as she rejected the urge to slap herself in the face. She can't, she couldn't.

She won't be. Because, undoubtedly, if she did - more problems would ensue for her. And these problems will inevitably include his loyal (and extremely cruel) fangirls. In the end, maybe there will always be another wall to climb over, another hurdle to jump, another bump in the road.

Every ocean has its storms. Every land has its quakes. Every beginning has its ends. And every person has their own challenges to fight. Whether or not you will let those bumps in the road deter you, is something you will have to decide for yourself. But always remember - you have one life to live, but if you live it right, once is enough.

And as Konomi breathed in again, she finally found what she thought she had been missing. The reason why Shoko and Ranawa had been eying her since the start of junior high. Even though it felt strange to be so confident over something she wasn't truly sure of - something in Konomi knew she finally knows.

"What's the matter, Nomi-nee?" Aeha's youthful voice knocked the contemplating third year out of her trance.

Konomi looked up and smiled. "Just...thinking."

* * *

Hmm...As a special assignment for my readers, I used a bit of symbolism (and Google Translate) in the additional 2000 words that weren't there before. So, to make this weary writer happy -

**Shoko ran a hand through her hair. "She draws everybody something different. Naomi has one of Aeha's sketches in her school binder - angel wings on an orphaned child. She drew for Kiseki a determined-looking girl living in a rundown apartment surrounded by torn books and broken pencils - the girl was writing furiously on a piece of paper. For Ranawa, she drew a student standing on top of Earth, tiptoeing to try and catch shooting stars. For Tanaka, she drew a smiling girl with closed eyes, dancing on the pavement through thunderclouds and rain. For me, she drew a person walking through a crowded hallway, surrounded by whispering classmates."**

**"Creative." Konomi smiled, trying to imagine what each one looked like while mentally wondering if Aeha had left messages on their drawings too.**

**Shoko reflected Konomi's smile with a wider one. "For Naomi's, she wrote si sono amati, avere fede. On Kiseki's, she wrote something in Greek. Something like this - Γνώση και Σοφία." She had taken out a pen and wrote freely on her arm. Konomi stared at the characters curiously and furrowed her brow before nodding.**

**"On Ranawa's - la fiction dans les faits. On Tanaka's - isa sa buong mundo. On mine - 자신감. And on yours?" Shoko explained, then glanced at Konomi curiously who seemed to have stiffened once the question was asked. Konomi blinked and hesitantly replied, "Radiance within."**

Please review a response to what you think each drawing and each message means. Yes, you will need Google Translate as I did (for shame, Radiance...). Please oh please oh please oh please! I want some comprehensive reviewers! Of course not to be rude to those who've given the "update soon!" reviews. Those ones make me strive my best to write more quality chapters in smaller amounts of time.

But long reviews make my heart soar. No seriously. They do. Thanks again! :)

_Radiance Within_


	9. Chapter 9: Capable

**Summary: **Konomi Ritsu was one of the luckiest girls in Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku; she felt no infatuation towards the tennis regulars. However, many of her close friends, ever since meeting the regulars, had instantly been "in love". Unfortunately, they were always rejected of their confessions and who else can Konomi be, than that of a heart-fixer?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters.**

This chapter is for the following readers: **Aikiri Natsume, alice106th, ****anangelwithnoname, Angel-chan1992, animegleek****, ****applegreentea, Baka teme, bambichic, Bananablez, BlazingMistKitsune, bookworm182, celtic27fionn, Cherry Blossom Tea, ChocoholicAddict22, ChocolateFudgeSauce, Ciel Blanche, Cookie Krisp, demoncat13, dove tree, EnziruFataima, Erigay, FireWingedWolf, ForeverWithoutYou, HelloDoomsday, Hidden in Sunlight, ice-creamy-life, Immortalis Cruor Elf, imnobeautyqueen, Jaklyn-The-Pixie, Kimchi Cake, .thr33, 0214, .eiJi., Masked Queen B, MinayNguyen, Miss CatLover Chii, Mochiiko, MoonlitNite, Narmara, Narunette, NothingNEverything, Ocean Wave Kira, OROgoldenpair1, PepperMist, Personheretolookatstories, pokemon lover2, Pri-Chan 1410, Princess Alice Rose, rock redemption, roonaty, sable2684, sand-storm94, Shadowangle98, Shadowsnow, signora dell cielo, Simple Shimmers, SmartOotori, Solar Powered Pandas, soni-chan, StormDarkPhoenix, tazdevil, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, tricksterxgentleman, U R Beautiful, winterflowr, XxArisxx, xXRandomnessPrevailsXx, xYuzuruRengex **who have alerted this story.

This story is for the following readers: **Aikiri Natsume, alice106th, ****bambichic, Barnablez, celtic27fionn, Cherry Blossom Tea, chillybean, chivini, Ciel Blanche, demoncat13, dove tree, EnziruFataima, Erigay, Fire Winged Wolf, HelloDoomsday, Hidden in Sunlight, Immortalis Cruor Elf, imnobeautyqueen, Just Wait And See, Koori no Kitsune, .thr33., LelaCross, Lillian Bout, .0214, Masked Queen B, mewmewlover23, MinayNgyuen, Miss CatLover Chii, MoonlitNite, Narmara, pokemon lover2, Princess Alice Rose, Raine Amorial, rock redemption, Shadow of Many, shadowangle98, signora del cielo delle stelle, Simple Shimmers, SkyFyre37, Sleepy Maple, SleepyPuppy, Smash41KMF, strawbewii, sWt sOrROWs GoOd BaI, thesadisttensaifuji, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, Tindersticks, Titeseve, tricksterxgentleman, vivvy09, winterflowr, xKawaii-Neko-ChanX, xXRandomnessPrevailsXx, yoyocchi **who have favorited this story.

* * *

"That's just disturbing." Tanaka's disgusted voice traveled towards Konomi's drowsy ears. Konomi looked up, her chocolate brown eyes peeking over Tanaka's shoulder - taking note of her friend's wild icy stare on her phone screen. Konomi narrowed her eyes. "What is?" She wondered. Her voice echoed across the clearing, surprising her more than it should have. Tanaka's aquamarine blue eyes met Konomi's gaze and she pointed her index finger back on her phone screen.

It was an article of a girl who had been kidnapped months ago in the Okanawa region and had been found dead at an abandoned factory with blood spread over her genitals. Reporters say it wasn't a pretty sight. That girl had only been ten years old. She had her whole life ahead of her. A small picture of her mourning family was spread at the top of the page, their faces pale with grief, despair, and a slight hint of anger.

"Who would do something like this?" Tanaka shook her head, slamming her smart phone back in her jeans pocket. The two of them were waiting for Kiseki and Ranawa who decided to have their secret park clearing be their study spot. Konomi's older sister had her rowdy high-schooler friends over and her room was a bit too cramp to have four people be studying in it.

Tanaka's house was currently being occupied by Niou's younger brother and her own brother who had decided to bring friends over that day. Her room was too small, similar to that of Konomi's situation. Kiseki's overpopulated house was a big no-no and Ranawa couldn't contact her parents to ask.

Presently, Konomi shrugged at Tanaka's question and sighed. "I guess, the world just isn't a nice place anymore."

At this, Tanaka chuckled. "The world was never a nice place. We were just guarded from it before." She replied, a thin line forming on her mouth. A cool breeze rushed through, even though it was only 3:45, fifteen minutes after Rikkai's final bell.

Konomi tugged on her baby blue sweatshirt and wondered, "When did you guys find this place?"

"It was a pretty funny story, actually." Tanaka turned over to her, a smile forming on her face now. "It had been a few months ago, when Kiseki just moved in from Kansai. At that time, Shoko was still playing softball and Naomi, Shoko, and I decided to teach Kiseki and Ranawa and Aeha how to bat and pitch and all that. We brought our own plates and equipment and everything. We even set up our own small diamond just over there." Tanaka gestured towards patches of grass a few yards away. Her blue eyes were almost glowing.

"It was Kiseki's turn to bat and she striked twice. 3rd time was the charm, I guess and she hit it. But it went foul and flew the wrong direction - it rolled all the way down to where you're sitting now. Ever since then, we always used this clearing if all our houses were unavailable. If we ever need some fresh air by ourselves, we come here. But rarely though - y'know because of those kind of stories." She motioned towards her phone, where they had read the article a few minutes ago.

Konomi chuckled. "I kind of wish I was friends with you guys before." She sighed, remembering those regretful moments when all she'd do during the weekends was hang out with Chikako, Tsukiko, and Rika who did nothing but fawn over the regulars and distract from her studies or ballet.

"Everyone regrets something. It's part of why we're human." Tanaka smiled, raising her head as she saw a flash of light auburn hair making its way over to the clearing. "Is that Kiseki?" She narrowed her eyes.

Konomi turned to look and waved, clarifying Tanaka's question. A few moments later, Kiseki dropped her bag with a loud thud on the clearing floor, her auburn hair windswept but her forest green eyes were sparkling. Konomi figured it was probably Kiseki's love of studying and textbooks that kept her happy even in windy weather.

"Ranawa's coming in a few minutes. She called me." Kiseki informed them, setting herself down across Konomi. She was sporting a warm striped top under a plain red cardigan, a pair of washed skinny jeans, and All Stars. Konomi made the mistake of not changing out of her uniform and just throwing a baby blue sweatshirt over her blouse. Konomi observed Tanaka who was tapping her fingers impatiently on the cover of her English Textbook. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black tank top under a red distressed hem knit sweater. Konomi was envious of how warm and toasty the both of them looked.

"Cold?" A cheerful voice sounded from the entrance of the clearings. All three of them looked up, apparently not hearing Ranawa's footsteps. Her wavy black hair was wrapped in a messy bun, her neck protected by a warm white scarf, and she was wearing denim jeans, a black-and-white striped top under a blue blazer and white sneakers. She dropped her bag next to Tanaka, who didn't even flinch at the thudding sound and blankly stared at the wide trunk of the tree across from her.

Ranawa's dark ebony eyes seemed to be gazing at Konomi as she realized the question was aimed towards her. Konomi reluctantly nodded, embarrassed. Ranawa grinned, unwrapping her wide and long scarf and tossed it over to Konomi who muttered a soft thanks.

"So, who's ready to study?" Kiseki warmly asked them, textbook in hand. By the time they started, it was almost 4 o'clock. Ranawa grinned as she let her textbook fall open in her lap and her workbook on top of it.

Tanaka tapped the eraser end of her pencil on the cover of her closed English textbook. "Anyone up for Math?"

Konomi was hesitant to answer; Math was one of her weakest subjects, and she looked down, ignoring the question.

"Sure." Kiseki and Ranawa replied in unison, switching textbooks as Konomi sighed knowing this was not going to be the happiest moments of her life.

* * *

"Konomi, if you had been struggling this much before, you could've told us. We can always help you." Ranawa told Konomi pitifully, who after tutoring from all three of her present friends had finished her Math homework after forty-five minutes of starting.

The sun was starting to set down, but not just yet.

"I'm sorry." Konomi apologized, blushing profusely. Her chocolate brown orbs, looking down trying to ignore her friend's gazes.

Tanaka sighed. "Honestly, Konomi - it's nothing to apologize for. Everyone has their weak spots; the first step is to target that weak spot and make it better, right?"

"Still. I feel like I've troubled you." Konomi scratched her forearm, biting her lip.

Kiseki smiled, her forest green eyes glistening,"Well, we volunteered for this. No backing out now. I mean, when we became friends with Naomi - did we know baby-sitting her siblings was part of the deal? No, but we still did it anyways."

"Yeah, at least you won't barf on me like her baby brother did once." A sour look spread across Ranawa's face, her dark eyes darkening as she sat there, remembering the memory.

Tanaka smirked. "We should continue." She gestured towards the English textbook, as the other three nodded. It was another round of infinitives and all sorts of pronouns and noun but Konomi pulled through. She would, at times, poke at Kiseki's side to ask for help and much to Konomi's surprise, the auburn-haired girl would willingly give it. Konomi remembered about what Shoko had said the other day; that Kiseki believed girls were capable of being more than just looking pretty.

At around fifteen to four, all four of them slammed their textbooks shut and sighed. The sun was nearly setting, but it was still bright. The rays pricked the autumn leaves, leaving behind a pleasant effect around the clearing.

"Um..." Konomi began. Three heads turned towards her, faces curious and eyebrows raised. "Shoko told me something the other day." She continued on, slightly twirling her brown locks nervously. Tanaka's cool blue eyes intimidated Konomi's chocolate brown eyes. Ranawa's analyzing facial expression made Konomi swallow uncomfortably whereas Kiseki kept a mere curious stare.

"What is it?" Ranawa coolly asked, crossing her arms and sharing a few glances at Tanaka and Kiseki.

Konomi swallowed yet again. "Something about...uh...beliefs?" She attempted to smile, but Konomi was certain it turned out to be a painful grimace instead. She turned her eyes toward the ground, uncomfortably with the three of them giving her strange looks. Suddenly, Tanaka let out a chuckle and Kiseki soon joined in. Konomi swiftly looked up to see the two best friends shaking their heads in laughter. Ranawa's face was smeared with a knowing smirk.

"Ah. She told you about us?" Ranawa questioned, shaking her head slightly. Konomi nodded in response as Kiseki stopped chuckling and began playing with the fallen faded-yellow leaves scattered in the vicinity and smiled instead. Tanaka stopped as well, scratching the back of her head and grinned.

"What exactly did she tell you?" Tanaka wondered, her grin slowly turning into a smirk.

Konomi bit her lip. "About how Ranawa believes in logic, and Tanaka believes in fearlessness and Kiseki believes in feminism."

"It's strange, isn't it?" Kiseki asked her cheerfully, her wide forest green eyes meeting Konomi's. Konomi was about to shake her head and respond no, but Kiseki had already started continuing. "As middle school girls, it's funny how we're so serious about things we really shouldn't be that serious about."

"What was it you were curious about?" Ranawa wondered curiously, staring at Konomi.

Konomi blinked as she hesitantly smiled. "Why?"

"You're asking that from each of us?" Tanaka questioned her. Konomi nodded.

Ranawa smiled and stared at the other two. Kiseki and Tanaka both gave her affirmative nods. Konomi could only look on in confusion.

"I'm sure you must be confused about my belief in logic. In all honesty, it makes me sound a bit inhumane and robotic, doesn't it? But let me elaborate. I don't merely believe in logic alone. I believe in logic over emotions. Emotions are heavy burdens to carry, but I've realized that its a part of what makes us who we are. So, in conclusion, my belief is to always keep your head clear no matter how many emotions decides to cloud it." Ranawa brushed her black side-bangs away from her eyes as she averted her gaze from Konomi's.

Konomi slightly frowned in response. "**Why is your belief that**?" She pressed on, curious as can be. Something inside Konomi yearned to understand these girls. Why they were so different from the others. How different were they.

Ranawa sighed softly and finally met Konomi's stare. "When my mother was only a year old, my oji-san (translated: grandfather) left my oba-chan for a younger woman. They had been married three years before my mother's birth and a few months after my mother's first birthday - he had just disappeared. Months later, oba-chan received an apology letter explaining that during the time my mother had been in my grandmother's womb, my grandfather had been passionately in love with someone else. I didn't find all of this out until my oba-chan told me when I entered middle school."

Ranawa stopped briefly and swallowed then continued on. "She told me to always keep my head and not fall in love too fast. Oba-chan told me that the only reason oji-san married her was because he had gotten her pregnant with their first child, my mother's older brother on their last year of high-school. They were only eighteen, under peer pressure, and foolish. Oji-san felt like he owed marriage to oba-chan since they were starting a family, and during graduation day - he proposed to her. Two years later, he met somebody else and promised himself to the other woman. He finally cracked and left oba-chan after my mother was born. In the letter he had written my grandmother, he confessed that he never did love her enough to truly treat her like the wife he wanted and he had pretended to be in love with her because she had sacrificed too much for him."

Ranawa narrowed her eyes and her mouth formed a thin line. "He just left. Can you believe that? Grandmother had a toddler and a new-born child, and juggling two jobs at the same time - and he just left and let her fend for herself. If he used his head, maybe stayed for a little while longer - she wouldn't have had to endure as much pain as she could. But at the same time, I feel like him leaving is a blessing itself. Imagine me having a grandfather who never did love the family he created. It would be too much."

"Ranawa's family hasn't seen him since." Kiseki told Konomi in a soft tone, her forest green eyes seemingly teary.

Ranawa nodded. "I'm glad he never tried to show up. Otherwise, my grandmother would be in even more pain." Ranawa then stared back at Konomi. "That's why. Even my own mother warned me - if I fell in love, I should be prepared to fend for myself even when he leaves me behind. To never let feelings bypass your mind. To love but not so much as to destroy yourself internally if your other half decides to leave."

"Oh. I see." Konomi didn't know what to really say, biting her lip wondering if interrogating Kiseki and Tanaka would be a wise idea still. Ranawa seemed to read her mind. "I'm sure Kiseki and Tanaka wouldn't mind sharing their stories either." Ranawa told Konomi chuckling, her voice strained with an emotion that could only be described as pain. Ranawa smiled, as if to assure the rest of them that she was fine.

Konomi turned towards Kiseki in a hesitant manner. "**Kiseki-chan, what about you?**"

Kiseki smiled, her auburn hair gliding in a slight breeze. "I don't remember exactly when the whole feminism thing started off. I was probably ten or eleven, a couple of years before I moved to Kanagawa. My whole family and a few of our friends went to a comedy play in some theater in Kansai. It was a modern play, with men acting as superior characters and women acting as idiotic inferior characters. At first, it wasn't apparent that the women characters were meant to be materialistic and degrading. As the play continued on, it started becoming more obvious. I was disgusted by it. And women in the crowd were laughing as well, including my older sister and my own mother. I knew it was meant to be funny, but I was ticked off by the time we arrived home."

Kiseki sighed and ran a hand through her hair then continued. "In the olden ages, women were meant to do nothing but tend to the house, take care of the children, make food, and to be a mere trophy wife for braggarts. Even the United States, a country of freedom, didn't have equal rights between genders until the 1950's. At an early age, I became obsessed with the belief that women are meant to be more than just something beautiful to stare at and lust over. Even though there is a handful of petty girls who act as if their appearances are all that is important, there are more than enough other girls who don't behave so superficially. If men are human and treated as so, why can't women?"

Konomi nodded, agreeing while Tanaka had a wide smile across her face. Ranawa sat there, smirking.

Then, Kiseki started laughing. Her face broke off from the once-serious expression she wore and turned into an embarrassed beet red. "I guess, it's pretty funny for a middle school to be this way, isn't it?" Kiseki then realized that she was the only one chuckling while the other three donned solemn expressions. Kiseki scratched the back of her auburn hair and bit her lip. "Isn't it?" She repeated, her voice echoing in the silence.

"It's admirable." Konomi grinned at the embarrassed Kiseki, and patted her on the shoulder to assure the auburn-haired girl.

Tanaka cleared her throat, and stares made its way towards the bored look on her face. "So, Konomi - ready to interrogate me?" She asked, grinning widely. Konomi nodded eagerly and imitated the smile on the Ice Princess' face.

**"Ne, Tanaka-chan.** Why?"

Tanaka exhaled and smirked. "Well, you can go almost everywhere with the word 'fearless.' It has a lot of meaning and depth for a two-syllable word. Too many interpretations to count and so many different things vary with it. Ever since I was a kid, I had a knack of diverging from the usual way. If people ran in a straight line, I'd go zig-zagging on the track. If people picked cupcakes, I'd go with muffins instead. If people liked their eggs scrambled, I'd want it boiled. If girls went into the bathroom in groups, I'd make a big show of going into it alone. It's fun to be different, to know that you're not generic and that you have a place in this world all because you see life in different colors than everyone else who sees it gray."

"When I was in elementary school, I'd be the girl who would isolate herself to one corner, reading a foreign book and would barely speak. I'd be the girl who'd stay in the classroom at recess while everyone went down to the playground. I'd be the girl who'd eat lunch by herself while everyone sat in groups. I thought of myself as special, untouchable - all because everyone else was too hesitant to come and speak to me. At that time, I thought to myself as fearless, just because I dared to be everything they weren't. But I was wrong. Fearlessness is more than just being different. I learned that the hard way."

"There was an underclassmen girl, a year younger than me. She acted exactly like I did, isolated and friendless. But unlike me - she'd be conscious about it, embarrassed of how she is and the insensitive kids soon found that weak point. They'd bully her after school or at lunch, whenever the teachers wouldn't be looking. Kids at my year would do it to her too, tripping her when she walked through the hallway or 'accidentally' shove her down the stairs. Of course, she was too reluctant to say anything to anybody. The bullies would never physically hurt her or say awful things to her when adults would be watching or looking. Sometimes, I'd hear them down at the playground during recess when the teachers would go into the teachers' room. Of course, we didn't have enough money to fund for yard duties or anything."

Tanaka sighed, biting her lip and continued on. "Some of the things they told her were pretty sickening. How both of her parents never loved her. How even God hated her. How she'd remain friendless all her life. How it's better if she was dead than alive. I don't understand how kids at that age could be so mean, but they were. They picked on her fear of heights and force her down on a swing and pushed her up until she couldn't go any higher. She was crying, but it was barely audible because everyone else was laughing. All her tears were drowned out by their disgusting amusement. Even though I'd hear my classmates snicker and whisper behind my back, all it took was one glare and they immediately stopped. All of them knew that they weren't capable of hurting me, and they were right. Maybe they felt so strongly against me, they decided to take their hatred onto a defenseless person as that other girl."

"This was about a year before Niou moved in, so I was probably in third grade. I was never traumatized before by any of the bullies, but this one memory always keeps coming back to haunt me. I walked in on a bullying session once. They had her trapped at the back of the school; this time, they were not only mentally hurting her, they were physically assaulting her. There were about ten of them surrounding her. She was on her knees, begging for them to stop. Some of those kids were in my grade, one of them in my class. She was only in second grade, for crying out loud. Even today - I couldn't understand why they hated her so much."

"She was begging, crying. I can still her pleading voice in my head at night. I accidentally stumbled in on them, and she stared at me as if I was an angel sent down from heaven. She cried out my name, Yoshida-san, she said. Please help me. She reached out a hand towards me, but they slapped it away and stared at me, anticipating what I would do. She begged again, but this time - for me. I did the most shameful thing, the most fearful thing, the most heartbreaking thing I could've done. **I walked away.** She was on the ground, pleading for my help and I could've have helped her, but I turned my back on everything I thought I stood up for and left." Tears began to flow into Tanaka's lap, her gaze on something the others couldn't see.

"Every night, at the end of each day - I knew that I would regret that decision all my life. It was the one time I had the chance to defend someone who needed me, and I was so shameless that I walked away. I thought I was fearless, but I wasn't. Like I said before, fearlessness isn't about being different. It's something so much more. It's not just behaving differently than everyone else. It's not just being fearless for yourself, but being fearless for others. It's standing up for what you believe in, when everyone else is too scared to. Being fearless doesn't mean pushing people away, it means having enough courage to bring others into the light when everyone else in the dark. It's not just being fearless for yourself, but being so fearless that other people can also be fearless because of you."

Tanaka's eyes was brimming with tears. Konomi stared at her, awestruck and amazed. That Rikkai's Ice Princess wasn't at all what everyone thought she was. That this girl who everyone thought didn't care about a thing in the world, cared the most for the people around her. Kiseki shared a smile with Ranawa as they nodded, patting Tanaka on the back. Tanaka turned her blue eyes towards Konomi, whose mouth was wide agape and her eyes wide with surprise.

"That's why I brought you to the group." Tanaka's voice was strained with emotion, but continued talking nonetheless. "Because I saw something in you that I doubt your former friends ever saw. I doubt you see it yourself, but it's obvious to the rest of the group. Which was why Shoko accepted you so easily, when if it was anyone else - she'd have rejected them immediately. Which was why the Hayashi sisters were so eager to be friends with you, because they also saw what we saw. Which was why Kiseki, Ranawa, and I never stepped in between you and your friends - because we knew, you standing up for yourself was the first step to you realizing what it is you're capable of being."

"What am I capable of being?" Konomi asked in a whisper, heart pounding for the answer.

The other three shared the same kind of look. They smiled to themselves and in unison, they whispered back.

**"Anything."**

And something inside Konomi fluttered.

**You're capable of being anything.**

* * *

By the time they finished, it was about 5:30 and as they packed their bags and walked home together, chatter began about a traditional festival opening tonight.

"My little brother and Niou's little brother wants to go, but then my parents would ask me to chaperon them. And knowing them, Niou would be included too. That was just be awkward." Tanaka complained, scratching the back of her dark mahogany brown hair with her free arm.

Ranawa smiled. "Ah...The beginning of a possible romance. Isn't it sweet?"

"Oh, look. She's blushing!" Kiseki could not resist noting the faint blush that began to appear on Tanaka's cheeks, pointing it out for a whole block to see. Konomi could only giggle as she observed the scene before her. Ranawa leading in front, confident and alluring with her dark wavy locks down from her former bun and black ebony eyes calculating and taking note of everything.

Tanaka with her dark mahogany brown hair and her icy aquamarine eyes, scowling at Kiseki's never-ending teasing. Her bag was swung over her shoulder, walking with a stride no one could match. Konomi remembered what Shoko had told her days before: Fearless. Tanaka is Fearless.

Then, she turned to look at Kiseki who's forest green eyes seemed to sparkle in the lamplight. Her auburn hair seemingly streaked with red as the light shone on her, skipping with a carefree smile. Her schoolbag in one hand, a heavy textbook in another.

Slowly but surely, Konomi felt like she was merging in with them. When she stared into the mirror, her chocolate brown orbs weren't dull anymore but shimmering. Her boring brown hair seemed to be more golden now. Maybe, just maybe, she was beginning to be herself again.

From the park, Kiseki's house came nearer, then Ranawa's, then Tanaka's, and lastly Konomi's. As Kiseki left, a few minutes later, so did Ranawa. When they neared Tanaka's house, the local Ice Princess turned towards Konomi and asked, "Will you be fine?"

"Don't worry, Tanaka. I think I can take care of myself now." Konomi nodded confidently.

Tanaka smirked and messed up Konomi's long straight hair. "Looks like I'm finally rubbing off on you now. So, planning to visit the festival later tonight?"

"Yeah. I've never gone before." Konomi said.

Tanaka grinned. "Have fun, then." She clicked open the door and the rowdy yells of her brother and Niou's little brother sounded from the opened door before it snapped close.

Konomi smiled as she fast-walked to her house, being a bit frightened after reading the article on Tanaka's phone. At long last, she reached her house to find her older sister, Kiseki cleaning up garbage on the coffee table.

The onee-san's gaze met the imouto's. "So, how was studying?" Kiseki teased her little sister, knowing full well that Konomi didn't adore the practice.

"It's actually fun when you're in a group." Konomi told her incredulously.

Kiseki chuckled. "Isn't it?"

"Onee-chan, have you heard of the annual festival in Kanagawa?" Konomi asked her older sister.

Kiseki nodded, her amber brown eyes meeting her sister's chocolate brown ones. "Yeah, I've been urging you to go these past few years."

"I don't remember." Konomi told her honestly.

Kiseki rolled her eyes. "Maybe you just never listened. Are you planning to go?"

"Yeah. Just by myself. For myself. You know?" Konomi replied, smiling.

Kiseki grinned back. "At least you're not as dependent as you had been before. Go, I'll tell okaa-san and otou-san for you."

"Thanks, nee-chan!" Konomi rushed to give her big sister a hug before bounding up the stairs. Kiseki could only stare at her little sister's cheerful back with a sense of pride and gladness.

* * *

Konomi entered the festival after paying the small fee at the gate. She was dressed in a navy blue asymmetric striped long t-shirt, an assortment of bangles, a black cross necklace, light blue sneakers, and a pair of distressed light blue cropped jeans. Her golden brown hair was styled in a side-braid down her shoulder, and a cute hat that Kiseki had let her borrow.

Lights flooded from each corner of the park, an enormous Ferris wheel behind a large carousel in the middle of the park. Everywhere she looked, people were in a cheery mood. She was entranced of how much happiness can exist in one place alone. Konomi knew she looked foolish, like an overgrown sheltered child who had never been into a real festival before. Well, it was partly true but self-consciousness could not deter her excitement.

She bounded off from one place to another, eating warm snacks in a section of the park and obsessing over cute stuffed teddy-bears in the prize part. A particular large panda bear caught her eye, but when she realized how many tickers it would take to buy - Konomi felt her hopes die. At last, she found herself resting on a seat in the Ferris wheel. She had bought a scone to munch on as she studied the park from above.

It was a breathtaking view. From below, she could only stare up at the strung lights from the Ferris wheel to the rooftops of the different sorts of stands. From above, she saw the lights hanging over every spot, and traditional lanterns being lit up. The many uncountable people who had decided to come only made the festival even more lively and fun. Laughter and happiness oozed from each corner. It could only be described as pleasant.

She finished her strawberry scone, and couldn't bring herself not to look at the food section. The small treats were barely distinguishable but the overly-decorated gigantic cakes reminded her of a certain adorable tennis tensai who had a way of making her heart beat faster than how it should. There, she saw people eating and picking out various kinds of delicious treats. Konomi felt her stomach mumble at the sight. Then, suddenly - her eyes spotted something.

That yellow-and-black tennis jersey. That trademark bright red hair. That apple-flavored bubblegum. Her eyes drew into Marui Bunta, an arm thrown over the shoulder of a light-brown-haired girl who seemed to be giggling and pointing at all the food stands. Konomi felt a claw scratch the insides of her heart out, as she felt her jaw drop open instinctively. The feeling of her heart plummeting towards its demise was anything but pleasant. She couldn't describe the distinctive flash of pain that drove itself in her chest.

She saw the girl point at a particular mouth-watering pastry and Marui immediately bought it for her, with no hesitation. As she took a bite, the girl pointed the pastry at Marui's mouth and he finished it in one gulp. The girl chuckled as she wiped off the crumbs surrounding Marui's lips as he threw an arm over her shoulder once more and they continued to a different section of the park. A small part of Konomi wondered how his fangirls would react to this.

Konomi lowered her gaze on the ground, wanting the stone platform underneath her to open up a hole and let her sink in it. The feeling inside her chest burned into her; and not in a warm cuddly way, but a painful excruciating way. She held back the tears starting to form. As her carriage came to a stop, she hesitantly stepped down, taking her bag with her and sighing.

"I'm really stupid." Konomi told herself, wanting to hit her head on something. She aimlessly walked through the park, no longer ignoring the sights she would have enjoyed minutes ago.

Of course, it was always Fate's decision to find a way to make the night worse. She had been holding a vanilla and strawberry ice cream cone, licking it as she went along when she ran into someone and caused her to drop the ice cream, but not before spreading itself all over the cute white blouse of the person she ran into.

"I am so sorry! I'm sorry!Sorrysorrysorrysorry!" She tried to find tissues in the bag she brought, but failed in vain. Konomi looked up to see the amused eyes of both Marui Bunta and the pretty girl whom he was accompanying. The girl grinned and said, "It's alright. I can always wash it off."

"I'm really sorry." Konomi told the girl again, as Marui and the girl continued to grin.

The girl smiled and clapped a hand on Konomi's shoulder. Konomi observed that she really was pretty. And it hurt her even more. "Really, it's fine. I'm just really sorry about your ice cream. Do you want another one?"

"No, it's alright." Konomi shook her hands in front of her face, almost as if she was flailing.

Marui stepped forward and asked, "Are you here alone?" His eyes seemed to be intently on her chocolate brown orbs.

"Yeah, I've never been here before." Konomi gazed down, scratching her forearm.

The girl unclapped her hand from Konomi's shoulder and said. "I'm Sotomachi Aiki, by the way. I go to Hyotei." She smiled and took a hand. Konomi shook it and introduced herself as well.

"Sotomachi's my date." Marui threw an arm over the girl's shoulder again, and possessively drew her closer. Konomi could only make a small smile; inside, she was grimacing. Sotomachi rolled her eyes in response at Marui's actions.

"Ne, so see you tomorrow at school?" He asked Konomi, stepping forward with Sotomachi towards the opposite direction where Konomi was going. The ice cream cone was left lying on the ground, free for anyone to step on.

Konomi forced a smile again. "Yeah, ja ne." She turned, walking on nearly in tears. Konomi knew she was jealous. For some reason, after the past couple of weeks, Marui had charmed his way into the insecure girl's heart. Realizing that she was not the only girl in his life pained her, even though she knew it had been foolish to think so.

Minutes passed, as Konomi continued to explore the park. Knowing that it would be a waste to sulk on, she put her best foot forward and tried to enjoy as much as she could. It had been a good thirty minutes since the incident with Marui and Sotomachi.

Konomi observed the claw-catcher machine which she had never one at before. A small machine was laid near the entrance of a shop. As Konomi walked over to the yellow and red machine, she realized that the handles were on the direction where she would be standing if she was playing and she could look down the claw to see which one she could catch.

Konomi had never been good at games like these, but some of the small stuffed animals in the machine caught her eye. She realized that with her bad luck this night, nothing could be worse. She looked through her bag for spare change and immediately found some.

She dropped the coins inside the slot and began to play. The machine gave her three minutes; something unusual, since most of the ones she's played at only gave her a minute or so. Konomi smiled as she looked down at the glass and aimed for a pure-white teddy-bear holding a stuffed heart-shaped pink balloon to its chest.

She narrowed her eyes and her mouth turned into a slim straight line. Completely focused and undeterred.

Meanwhile, Marui was being lectured by his **cousin Sotomachi Aiki** to not make girls jealous by using their cousins as dates. Marui scratched the back of his head as Aiki left with some of her Hyotei friends, and he aimlessly wandered through the park. He could tell that Konomi was jealous, and deep down inside - he was pleased. It just means she did like him after all. But her forced smile made him feel guilty inside and he went to look for her to explain properly.

At last, he found her concentrated on a claw-catcher machine. She was looking over the glass, which reached near her waist, her hands gripping the handles tightly. Marui grinned, chewing his gum faster, walking stealthily behind her.

Konomi bit her lip. One minute to go and she was determined to get that white teddy no matter what. She narrowed her eyes and frustratingly saw that one minute had turned to forty-five seconds.

Suddenly, a calloused hand gripped itself over hers and the handle, as a chest pressed itself on her back. The smell of apple-mint gum reached Konomi's nose as his arm possessively swung itself around her waist and brought her body closer to him. A face brought itself down, his cheek touching hers as Konomi saw from her peripheral vision those distinctive magenta eyes and the trademark pinkish-red hair.

Konomi reluctantly turned to look only to see Marui's carefree face grinning as he pressed the button to catch the white teddy she wanted. "Eh? Marui-san?" Konomi cried out as the claw-machine dropped the teddy onto its prize pocket for her to pick up.

"It's Bunta, Nomi. Bunta!" He told her, winking.

Konomi's mouth turned into a thin line. "What about Sotomachi-san?"

"She's my cousin, baka." Marui's face was smeared with a wide smile, teasing her.

Konomi's eyes widened. "Isn't that incest?" She wondered.

"You're so slow sometimes." Marui shook his head, taking out the teddy and placed in into her hands.

Konomi scowled. "No, this is yours." She pushed the bear onto his chest.

"No, it's yours." Marui scowled as well.

Konomi narrowed her eyes. "But I didn't win it. You did."

"I won it for you. There's a difference." Marui told her, pushing the bear back onto her.

Konomi shook her head. "I don't need." She started walking away to some random direction of the park. She crossed her arms stubbornly and lightly stomped her way through the mingling crowds of people.

"Are you mad I made you jealous?" Marui pressed on, walking in step with her. Konomi felt a tug on her forearm and looked down, only to see a strong grip around her arm but gently enough not to hurt her.

Konomi blushed. "You didn't." She turned away, hoping he wouldn't see as she continued walking on. However, her efforts were in vain as Marui pulled her aside from the crowd and trapped her between him and the haunted house behind her.

"You're blushing." Marui pointed out, grinning.

Konomi scowled. "Well your hair is pink."

"It's red." Marui told her pointedly.

Konomi blinked. "No, it's pink. You're so girly, Bunbun." She sent the teddybear flying at him, as he easily caught it and attempted to go around him. She failed as he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled as close to him as she deemed possible.

"Don't make me press you up against a wall and show you how much of a man I am." Bunta looked down at her and threatened the poor victimized girl, turning his voice husky.

Konomi's eyes almost bulged out. "What?" She bursted out, feeling her heart pounding against her chest.

"Just kidding!" Marui letting her go and instead, took her wrist gently and led her towards the haunted house behind them."Come on, let's go into the haunted house!"

As they entered the dark bin, Konomi felt sick. She had always been frightened of anything horror-ish and began to close her eyes as Marui led her more into the haunting dark house. Marui grinned down at the frightened girl and smirked. He too (although he wouldn't admit it) was scared of haunted houses and he was glad she was playing into his tactic so smoothly.

Konomi heard him stop but didn't dare open her eyes. Suddenly, she found herself tossed into his arms bridal-style as he carried her out the haunted house and towards the Ferris Wheel. When Konomi finally opened her eyes, she found herself in Marui Bunta's slightly muscular arms with people staring and murmuring around them as they neared the Ferris Wheel.

"Marui Bunta, put me down!" Konomi demanded, scowling while blushing at the same time.

Marui grinned as he gently placed her down, holding a tight grip around her wrist as he led her into a Ferris Wheel carriage and closed the door tightly as they began to move up a level. Konomi's eyes widened and she cried out, "This is harassment! Somebody let me down!" Marui took a seat next to her and chuckled lightly, messing up her hair.

"Guess we're gonna be stuck with each other for tonight, ne Konomi?" He teased her playfully, sitting within a very close proximity next to her.

Konomi stood up and switched the seats opposite of where she originally was. "Don't talk to me." She was partly mad, and partly embarrassed that she didn't realize he had been lying about Sotomachi when they bumped into each other at the carnival.

"You know, I kind of liked you way better when you could barely say a word and wasn't this assertive." Marui complained loudly, scowling as he crossed his arms over his head.

Konomi stared out the window. "Too bad." She told him, ignoring the sad-looking tensai across from her.

"Ne, Konomi - has a guy ever confessed to you?" Marui asked rather randomly as his magenta eyes captured her gaze.

Konomi couldn't stop the faint blush from appearing on her face. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Just wondering." Marui shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, Konomi spotted something again. The long dark-colored hair stubbornly being followed by that noticeable silver hair.

"Ehhh? Is that Tanaka-chan and Niou?" She stood up, placing her hands on the window - her face almost touching the glass. Marui stood up as well, surprised as he looked over the window. The pair was being dragged along by two male versions of the two. Konomi couldn't help but note the sour look on Tanaka's face as well as the smirk on Niou's.

Suddenly, she found herself in a similar position as a few minutes ago. Marui's face was relatively close to hers, their cheeks barely touching as she caught a whiff of his mint apple-flavored bubblegum. His chest was lightly touching her back as his forearms touched the edge of her waist and placed his hands a few inches below her own. For the second time that day, Konomi felt her heart soar.

She smiled to herself as the tennis tensai curiously followed Niou and Tanaka as best as he could with his eyes.

**You are capable of being anything.**

* * *

Picture of Konomi's Festival Outfit can be found on my tumblr. Check my profile for the url.(:

P.S. This revised edition is about twice as long as the original. More fluffiness between Marui and Konomi?OFCOURSEYES. But I won't forget the original reason why I wrote this fanfiction in the first place. Enjoy the history between Tanaka, Kiseki, and Ranawa's beliefs as well as more fluffiness between the once-insecure-slightly-turning-assertive teenage girl and the overly confident sweet-tongued tennis tensai.


End file.
